Teach Me What You Know
by cloe17
Summary: set during the episode 'Sexy'.Blaine decides to help Kurt with his Baby Penguin problem in a very hands on way. rated M for a reason. glee belongs to Ryan Murphey. YEAR ANNIVERSARY UPDATE!
1. Lesson 1: seduction

Kurt could not have been more crushed. Here Blaine freaking Anderson was, telling him he wasn't sexy. 'How are we supposed to sell sexy to the judges at regionals when I have as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin.' Blaine smiled, an idea occurring to him. 'We'll figure something out' Kurt looked slightly scared but intrigued at Blaine, wondering what that could possibly entail.

Kurt had never been so embarrassed in his whole life. He was sitting in front of his mirror, with Blaine next to him. Blaine was trying to teach him to be sexy. 'Ok now give me sensual. But don't make fun of it really try.' Kurt threw back his head and bit his lip, contorting his face into a sort of grimace. 'Now give me sultry' Blaine said. Kurt did the same face again, causing Blaine to laugh under his breathe. 'Urm Kurt they are all kind of looking the same' Kurt sighed inwardly 'that's because the face I'm actually doing is uncomfortable. This is hopeless Blaine. I don't know how to be sexy because, I don't know the first thing about sex.' Blaine couldn't believe Kurt's embarrassment. 'Kurt, you're blushing!'

'I've tried watching _those_ movies,' Kurt started to ramble, 'but I just get horribly depressed because I think about how they were all kids once and they all have mothers and god what would their mothers think and why would you get that tattoo there?' Blaine was touched by Kurt's naivety. But he wanted to help his friend. 'Well, maybe we should have a conversation about it. I can tell you what I know.'

'I don't want to know, not today. I think you should leave.' Blaine got up to go, but stopped once he was off the chair, remembering his idea. He took one miniscule step towards Kurt and whispered huskily: 'Maybe I should show you instead' Kurt's brain shut down. Time seemed to have frozen. Blaine wanted to show him what sex was like.

When Kurt didn't answer, he stepped slightly further towards him. 'First I will teach you about seduction. Allow me to seduce you Kurt. You know you want me too' Kurt's eyes widened in shock as he took in Blaine's lustful gaze. 'But, we are friends' Kurt said, trying to hide the fact he wanted Blaine to seduce him more than he wanted a solo at regional's. Blaine took a bigger step towards Kurt and murmured 'Well, that's why I want to help you. I care about you Kurt.' Kurt was confused at the genuine tenderness he heard in Blaine's voice. _Blaine doesn't have feelings for me does he?_ Kurt thought, trying to squash the hope.

Blaine stepped just a bit closer, so he was now standing right in front of Kurt and whispered: 'you can trust me Kurt, I'll look after you. I am a good teacher and I bet you're a fast learner.' Kurt shivered as he wondered what exactly Blaine would be teaching him.

Blaine was so eager to start his sex tutorial as he stared intently at the scared but intrigued, beautiful boy in front of him. 'So, in order to have sexual relations with someone,' Blaine began, loving the blush that crept up Kurt's face. 'You have to show them you're interested and persuade them to want to do it with you.' Blaine placed one hand on Kurt's hip and took a deep breath. 'First, you kiss them' Kurt nearly jumped in shock when he saw Blaine leaning towards him_. He's actually going to kiss me to teach me!_ Kurt thought_. He wasn't kidding when he said he was going to show me rather than tell me!_ All Kurt could do was close his eyes when Blaine leaned forward and connected his delicious lips to his. The kiss was soft at first, loving. His hand began to grip Kurt's hip as the gentle caress became more passionate. Kurt tried to suppress a moan as Blaine held his face securely to his with his other hand. Blaine pulled back, giving Kurt an intense gaze. 'I heard that, Mr Hummel. Don't try to suppress your moans, I want to hear them. Let go Kurt. Succumb to the pleasure.'

Kurt just about managed to suppress a deep, needy groan at the sound of Blaine's alluring words, by biting his lip so hard he thought it would bleed. He didn't want to be seduced by Blaine so easily. Blaine however, sensed that Kurt was still holding back. He pulled away again and smiled devilishly at Kurt 'I _will _hear you moan Kurt. Looks like I am going to have to work _harder_ to break you.'

With this enthralling promise, Blaine thrust his tongue into Kurt's barely open mouth. Jolts of pleasure shot through Kurt as their tongues collided. Blaine pushed Kurt backwards till he was pressed up against the wall. He thoroughly explored Kurt's mouth and won dominance easily. Kurt sighed in defeat as he allowed himself to tangle his fingers in Blaine's luscious hair. Blaine took this as a sign he was lessening Kurt's resolve and so began to pay attention to his unexplored neck, as Kurt tried to regain his breathe. Kurt's arms fell limply by his sides as he allowed the pleasure to wash over him as Blaine did amazing things with his lips.

Though pleased with his progress, Blaine was still annoyed with Kurt's lack of vocal response. He looked directly into Kurt's eyes as he began to grind into him. Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as the lower half of their bodies completely touched. Blaine smiled smugly as he began to thrust into Kurt, who at last elicited a loud, low moan as his resolve was worn down by ever thrust. 'That's right Kurt, relax. Enjoy this. Tell me how much you want me' this earned Blaine another moan, which caused Blaine to soften, kissing Kurt's forehead as he admired the dazed boy in front of him.

Kurt came out of his daze enough to think of a question. 'Blaine,' he said, his voice filled with bliss. 'Yes my student.' Blaine said, slowing down his thrusts to allow Kurt to speak. 'How… do you know if, you have, seduced someone?' Kurt asked, the blush turning his face beetroot red. 'Good question Kurt' Blaine smiled, glad that Kurt was using this opportunity to actually learn about sex. 'Well, even if they try to hid it, like you. Their body will always give them away.' Before Kurt could think about what Blaine meant, Blaine began to palm him in his trousers. 'Oh Blaine, ah!' Kurt said, the pleasure becoming too much. 'So your arousal tells me that my seduction technique has worked.' Kurt's face fell. Annoyed that he had been seduced so easily, he was scared Blaine would think he was desperate.

Blaine lifted his head to look at him. 'Hey, being seduced is nothing to be ashamed of. I'm flattered actually.' Kurt looked at Blaine's serious expression. 'Really?' he asked tentatively. 'Of course, I haven't tried to seduce anyone before so I didn't know if I could.' Kurt shock was clear on his face. 'Blaine, look at me. Just because no one has been lucky enough to be seduced by you yet, doesn't mean you're not good at it' Blaine smiled at the belief Kurt had in him and how sensible he was being about sex for a change. 'Well keep that in mind while I tell you the next part of the lesson.' Blaine broke away and sat on Kurt's bed. 'You can't really learn something till you do it yourself.' Kurt looked confused, no idea what Blaine was getting at. 'You have learnt the theory now it's time to do the practical.' Kurt was still confused. 'It's your turn. Seduce me Kurt. Make me want you.' Kurt's hands began to shake as the image of causing Blaine to moan and shake flooded his mind. Blaine sensed Kurt's anxiety, as he could read him like a book so added: 'Kurt, I know you can do this.' Kurt took a deep breath and began to walk slowly towards his bed. 'I am going to prove you wrong Blaine Anderson.' Kurt said, in the confident tone Blaine loved. Kurt pushed Blaine backwards onto the bed and straddled him before Blaine could even comprehend what he was referring too. Blaine gulped as he saw Kurt's eyes glow with power as he began to grind into Blaine, the friction their jeans created sending them into sensual overload. Kurt's eyes glinted as he saw that Blaine was not going to let Kurt complete his task easily.

Determined to show Blaine he could be sexy, he laid his body completely on top of Blaine and began to move against him torturously slow. Blaine tried to resist the temptation to wrap his arms around his lithe body, determined to make Kurt really try. Kurt put his head right next to Blaine's ear and whispered silkily: 'Looks like you're the one who needs to relax now.' He sucked on the sensitive skin just below his ear and stated: 'I'm going to loosen you up a little. No more Blaine the gentleman.' Blaine felt his heart stop at Kurt's determined statement. Kurt resumed exploring Blaine's neck and as he sucked and licked Blaine wondered if this really was Kurt's first sexual experience.

Filled with confidence, Kurt began to thrust forcibly into Blaine as he resumed kissing him fervently. When they were thoroughly breathless, Kurt drew back and said loudly 'Blaine, this is your reward for being _such_ a good teacher. Ever since I saw you I have wanted you to fuck me senseless.' Blaine moan filled the entire room to Kurt's elation. 'Looks like I taught you well' Blaine ground out before pulling Kurt on top of him and kissing him. Both boys began to moan, unable to hold in the pleasure anymore.

Moans and groans filled the room as Blaine ran his hands all over Kurt's body. After what seemed like forever, Blaine broke the kiss to remark: 'I take back what I said earlier. You _are_ sexy. You were just trying too hard before.' Kurt smiled widely, as if he had been given a hundred solos. 'Thank you, you are quite attractive yourself.' Blaine smiled, loving the fact that he had been to one to get Kurt to come out of his shell. 'Lesson one complete. Next lesson…' Kurt held his breath, his anticipation rising 'Foreplay' Kurt gulped which made Blaine laugh. 'Oh yes, there is so much I have left to teach you Kurt. I feel you will enjoy it' Kurt thought he was going to faint as Blaine winked at him. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy it too.


	2. Lesson 2: foreplay

**A:N/ thank you so much for everyone who has read and reviewed the story so far :D more is on its way (possibally 3 more chapters)**

* * *

><p>Blaine began to sit up, eager to proceed with the next lesson. Kurt, still flushed from seducing Blaine stared at him intently waited anxiously, 'Do you know what foreplay is Kurt?' Blaine asked loving the fact Kurt was still blushing despite his recent sexual experience.<p>

'I-I have heard of it, don't know the details' Kurt replied, hoping Blaine wouldn't find his naivety annoying.

'Good, well foreplay is about getting yourselves exited and ready for the main event. No point just making out then suddenly having sex.' Kurt nodded, trying to imagine what this would involve. 'So I will start to undress you, then _you_ can undress _me_' Kurt moaned as the image of seeing Blaine naked entered his mind.

Blaine slowly unbuttoned Kurt's black jumper, looking at Kurt the whole time. 'It's about being acquainted with _all_ of their body before having sex.' With this comment, he began explore his neck, as he threw the jumper across Kurt's bedroom. Kurt itched to begin to undress Blaine, but compromised by grabbing the ruffled hair at the back of Blaine's neck. This caused Blaine to moan and he began to undo Kurt's shirt, painfully slowly. His mouth moved down to his collar bone, licking and biting which caused Kurt to pull Blaine's head closer.

Blaine seemed to look directly into Kurt's soul as he removed himself from his collar bone and removed his tie. Blaine then lowered Kurt gently to the bed, as if he was scared he was going to break him. He whipped off Kurt's shirt, his patience slowly disappearing as he saw the flushed boy beneath him. 'Kurt,' Blaine breathed huskily his eyes appraising Kurt's toned abdomen. He began licking and biting down his chest, Kurt wrapped his arms round Blaine's firm body, gasping as Blaine began to explore his sensitive nipple. 'I'm looking forward to getting to know _this_ part of your body' Blaine rasped, as he undid his belt buckle and pulled his trousers down.

Kurt's cock begged for release from its cotton prison and Blaine was all too happy to oblige. Blaine stared at Kurt's cock, his heart racing furiously. _I made shy little Kurt get an erection! _Blaine thought power surging through him. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his dick as Blaine's head came closer and closer towards it. 'This is arguably the most important part of foreplay.' Kurt's eyes widened as he realised what Blaine was about to do, the revelation caused his dick to twitch in expectation.

Kurt cried out in shock as Blaine's mouth wrapped around his hard dick. He could have never imagined a feeling like this as he opened his eyes and saw Blaine's chocolate eyes bore into his as he bobbed his head and sucked on his cock hungrily. 'Holy Fuck Blaine!' Kurt almost screamed, inhibitions almost gone, as Blaine hummed and moaned around his pulsing cock. Blaine saw that Kurt was trying to restrain his hips from trusting deeper into his mouth.

He pulled back enough to command: 'go with your instincts Kurt, Fuck my mouth!' Kurt almost came then and there at Blaine's forceful tone. He entwined his fingers into Blaine's luscious locks and began to trust deeply into Blaine's amazing mouth. Blaine gripped Kurt's thighs for support as Kurt thoroughly fucked his mouth, his own dick straining painfully in his trousers.

Kurt looked down at Blaine; the image of his cock fucking Blaine's kissed bruised mouth, with Blaine looking at him with lust filled eyes was all too much for Kurt to take. 'Blaineeee, I-I coming!' Kurt moaned, attempting to warn Blaine. To his shock and ecstasy, Blaine sucked down all of Kurt's come and even moaned at the taste. Kurt's mind went completely blank as his orgasm rolled over him. Blaine released him and lay on his side beside him, kissing him deeply.

'Blaine, that was amazing' Kurt said breathlessly. Blaine smiled, caressing his cheek lovingly; overjoyed he could bring the wonderful boy beside him pleasure. Blaine opened his mouth but Kurt cut him off: 'Yes I know, it's _my_ turn' Blaine's mouth fell open at Kurt's devilish grin on face as he quickly unbuttoned Blaine's blazer and discarded it, kissing Blaine heatedly while loosing his tie. 'I can't wait to get to know _all_ of your body' Kurt breathed as he dropped his tie on the floor. Kurt's eyes drunk in the sight of Blaine's torso being exposed to him inch by inch. He pushed the shirt of Blaine's strong shoulders and licked his lips at the sight of Blaine's abs and muscular arms.

'Touch me Kurt' Blaine begged - surprised at how good Kurt was at foreplay. Kurt began to get hard again rapidly at Blaine's uncharacteristically submissiveness. Kurt accepted his request, scrapping his nails down his chest and nipples, marking him as his. Blaine hissed as pain and pleasure combined, grabbing Kurt's hands and placing them on his belt buckle.

'I meant here, Kurt' Blaine groaned. Kurt smiled widely as he undid his buckle extra slowly, knowing he had Blaine right where he wanted him, as he saw Blaine's desperate expression. He pulled his boxers and trousers down in one shift motion and gasped as he saw Blaine's large, throbbing manhood. Kurt took all of Blaine's erection in his mouth at once, causing Blaine to groan his whole body shaking. Encouraged by Blaine's reaction, Kurt hummed around him, clasping his ass pushing his dick even more into his greedy mouth. Blaine used all of his energy to shout: 'K-Kurt. I'm coming' Kurt drank everything he offered, surprised at the slightly salty yet pleasant taste, faintly tasting of cinnamon and completely tasting of Blaine.

Blaine sunk into the bed, completely wiped out. Who would have thought that previously innocent Kurt would give him his most powerful orgasm? Kurt moved up the bed, lying next to Blaine snuggling up to him immensely pleased with himself for giving Blaine, who embodied sex itself an orgasm. 'Lesson two complete' Blaine murmured, revelling in his post orgasm glow. Kurt put his head on Blaine's chest, content to hear Blaine's heart beating rapidly. 'What's the next lesson?' Kurt asked heart pounding at what else lay in store.

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt; his eyes alight with mischief 'sexual intercourse Kurt' Kurt's heart started beating so loud Kurt was sure Blaine could hear it. _Now this is wear it gets interesting _Kurt thought. 'I'm looking forward to it teacher.' Kurt said.

'Me too Kurt; Me too.' Blaine replied.


	3. Lesson 3: sex!

**so here it is, the main lesson. hope its ok haha :D**

* * *

><p>Blaine hugged Kurt closer, completely content with the world, overwhelmed at the complete trust Kurt had shown him in these lessons. 'Are you glad I didn't listen to you earlier and leave?' Blaine asked teasingly. Kurt stiffened at the memory, annoyed for his previous dismissal of Blaine.<p>

'You could say that' Kurt mumbled drowsily, breathing in Blaine's unique scent. They seemed to lay like that for hours, drinking in each others presence.

Blaine ran his fingers slowly over Kurt's chest, loving Kurt's sigh of frustration as he circled his nipple without touching it. 'Your body is amazing' Blaine said in awe, causing Kurt to blush in embarrassment and pride. Blaine moved on top of Kurt, straddling him. First he tenderly stroked his hair, loving how soft it was under his sensitive fingertips. His hands then moved down to caress his cheek, before gliding slowly over his nose and tracing his lips. Kurt shivered at Blaine's gentle touch. He traced his neck and rested on his shoulders as he licked his ear lobe and bit it playfully, causing Kurt to gasp. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's shock and kissed his way down his chest, his hands caressing his sides.

Kurt was stunned at the love Blaine was showing his body, he licked his stomach and placed open mouthed kisses on his thighs almost as if he was trying to commit every inch of his body to memory or paying homage to him. 'Blaine?' Kurt asked, unsure as to whether Blaine actually had real feelings for him.

'Relax, let me worship your delicious body' Blaine said silkily, kissing the head of his penis softly before licking the underside of his thigh, causing shivers to run up and down Kurt's spine. He kissed all the way down his leg and all of his toes before lying down next to him.

'Is it t-time for the next lesson?' Kurt asked nervously. Blaine shifted so he was directly facing Kurt and entwined their fingers.

'If you want to, we could stop here. I've taught you quite a lot already.' Kurt's eyes widened at Blaine's willingness to not hurry him. He couldn't tell if it was because Blaine didn't care if he didn't have sex with him or because he really cared about him.

'I w-want to, but I'm n-nervous' Kurt said, his voice slightly shaking. Blaine smiled warmly at the blushing boy beside him, heart beating fast.

'I'm nervous too Kurt, I'm a virgin too remember. We can learn this one together and follow are instincts.' Blaine replied giving his hand a tight squeeze. 'Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets just love. Let me Be your teenage dream tonight' Blaine sung softly, slower than normal. Blaine's voice soothed Kurt and reminded him of the first time he ever saw Blaine. The day he knew he would fall in love with Blaine Anderson.

'Kiss me Blaine' Kurt said, excitement mixing with the nerves. Blaine smiled at Kurt's request, kissing him passionately and deeply, their tongues stroking each others sensually. Blaine straddled Kurt, staring intently getting lost in his blue eyes.

'Should we use protection?' Blaine asked, glad he was not too far gone in pleasure to remember the essentials. Kurt thought about this. They were both virgins and he trusted Blaine completely so why not?

'No Blaine, I want to _feel_ you, _all_ of you.' Kurt stated, his blush still colouring his face and chest but managed to hold Blaine's intense gaze. The way Blaine took an intake of breath at his statement and his wide eyes reassured Kurt that Blaine was at least attracted to Kurt, even if he didn't love him.

'Do you have any lube?' Blaine asked, on the off chance innocent Kurt would own any.

'Yes, I do. I wanted to be ready when the time came I j-just didn't know it would be q-quite so soon.' Kurt replied, going really red at the shocked look on Blaine's face. Blaine smiled softly, realising that the sexy side of Kurt he had seen in these lessons explained that innocent Kurt owned lube in preparation for when he was ready to let his sexy side run wild.

Kurt pointed to the bathroom, Blaine returned from the bathroom quickly with the bottle in his hand. He lay down next to Kurt on the bed, another thought occurring to him. 'What position do you want to be Kurt?' Blaine asked, nerves starting to kick in. Kurt hadn't thought about this, he looked at Blaine, studying every part of his face. He closed his eyes, imagining himself on top of Blaine about to enter him. He then saw Blaine on top of him, his brown eyes both hungry and loving and very intense as he positioned himself at Kurt's entrance.

Straight away he knew what position he wanted. Despite how he loved Blaine's desperate pleas when Kurt was dominating him; he also loved how Blaine both powerfully and tenderly dominated him. Plus, Blaine already had Kurt's heart, now Kurt wanted to give him his body. When Kurt opened him eyes he saw Blaine studying Kurt's face carefully, wondering why he had closed his eyes. 'I was just thinking,' Kurt assured him. 'I want you to take me Blaine, to feel you inside me' Blaine stared at Kurt, touched and aroused at his statement. Then his face fell as a thought struck him. Kurt noticed and was worried. 'Is that ok, Blaine?' Kurt asked tentatively.

'Of course Kurt but I…' Blaine began his voice cracking. Kurt looked at Blaine urging him to continue, 'I don't want to hurt you Kurt.' Kurt's heart wanted to burst at Blaine's concern and care for him. But to not get his hopes up he put it down to them being friends.

'I trust you and you can't avoid hurting me, but you can help me through it.' Blaine looked less worried as Kurt said this, amazed at how much faith Kurt had in him. 'There's pleasure afterwards isn't there?' Kurt continued, 'otherwise people wouldn't have sex' Blaine laughed, the sound music to Kurt's ears.

'Yes I will make sure you experience _lots_ of pleasure' Blaine said alluringly, causing Kurt to shiver in anticipation. Blaine kissed Kurt tenderly before placing a finger at his entrance. 'Before you can have sex with someone, you have to prepare them.' Blaine told Kurt, going back into teacher mode. Kurt nodded, anxious to not let Blaine see that he was slightly worried at the prospect of pain. If it was with anyone else he would have been terrified but with Blaine he felt completely safe and wanted. Kurt gasped in pain and shock as Blaine entered his finger as gently as he could. Blaine looked terrified, he knew this was normal but was horrified all the same. 'I-I-it's ok Blaine. Keep g-going.' Kurt said, determined to get through this.

Blaine gently bit and licked Kurt's thigh, determined to give him pleasure to mask the pain. Kurt moaned, pleasure filling him as his sensitive skin was explored, but it was eclipsed by the pain. Blaine had an idea, he pushed another finger in and began to stroke Kurt's dick with his other hand. 'Oh!' Kurt exclaimed Blaine's firm strokes creating the pleasure he need to distract himself for the uncomfortable sensation. Blaine stroked faster, squeezing it at sometimes, trusting his fingers into him in time with his strokes.

'I'm soooo close!' Kurt told Blaine, his vision beginning to blur as the pain and pleasure surged through him. Blaine took this as his queue to begin scissoring his fingers, making Kurt ready for his aching cock.

'I can't wait to be inside you Kurt, fucking you' Blaine said, his voice low and husky. This statement pushed Kurt over the edge, Kurt screaming his name as he came hard. Blaine removed his fingers and licked the cum from his other hand causing Kurt to groan.

'Blaine, get inside me now!' Kurt commanded, desperate to feel Blaine filling him so completely. Blaine let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. He put lube on his cock and discarded the bottle. He grabbed Kurt's hand and held tight and began to slowly enter him. Kurt cried out in pain causing Blaine to stop. Kurt squeezed his hand in reassurance. 'It's not too painful, just…odd.' Blaine sighed in relief, kissing his forehead and his swollen lips softly. He slowly inched all the way in, stopping when he was fully sheathed in his lover and student. The feeling of being complete and seeing Blaine staring at him in pleasure and tenderness pushed the pain to the back of his mind. Blaine kissed Kurt earnestly, communicating how good it felt to be inside of him. When they broke apart Kurt whispered: 'You can move now'

Blaine pulled out and slowly moved back in, still careful not to hurt Kurt. The pleasure washed over them at the new sensation. 'Mooore, Blaine' Kurt mewled, the pace too slow for his eager body. Blaine's other hand gripped Kurt's hip as he withdrew and then slammed back in. 'Fuck!' Kurt said, pleasure filling every cell in his body.

'Oh Kurt, yes, yes, oh yes!' Blaine groaned as he thrust repeatedly into Kurt's tight heat. 'You feel soooo good Kurt, perfect' Kurt let go of Blaine's hand to wrap his arms around Blaine's powerful body. Blaine looked at Kurt, his hair ruffled, face flushed and breathing ragged. He couldn't believe how much Kurt had learnt to let go from his lessons and that he had them _him_ be the one to teach him and fuck him.

They kept eye contact as Blaine moved faster and faster. Blaine suddenly remembered something. He needed to find Kurt's prostate and fast. He grabbed Kurt's legs and wrapped them around his waist; Kurt locked his arms around his neck for leverage. Blaine trust forcibly in this new angle and in no time at all Kurt emitted a long, high note as Blaine found his destination. 'And that Kurt is your prostate' Blaine said partly to tease him, partly to actually teach him about sex.

Kurt closed his eyes, the pleasure getting too intense. 'I l-like that!' Kurt said. Blaine laughed loudly and began thrusting repeatedly into the spot. Kurt opened his eyes and stared at Blaine urgently. 'Blaine I'm coming, come with me, come inside me!' Kurt's imperative threw Blaine over the edge, bringing Kurt with him. Kurt barely felt Blaine's thick seed fill him as his own orgasm took over his senses. Blaine called Kurt's name along with some profanities as his orgasm ripped through his body.

Blaine collapsed onto Kurt, thoroughly worn out. Kurt hugged Blaine, smiling sleepily. Blaine pulled out of Kurt once he recovered his energy and lay beside him, pulling a blanket over them he found at the end of Kurt's bed. 'Thank you so much Blaine' Kurt said. Blaine kissed him softly.

'For what?' Blaine inquired.

'for teaching me everything, getting me to be more confident and for having sex with me.' Kurt replied, blushing but no longer afraid too.

'trust me Kurt, the pleasure was all_ mine_.' Blaine said, kissing him fervently. They stared at each other in silence, Kurt wondering if he should ask Blaine how he felt about him.

He decided to ask another question instead: 'So are those all the lessons then?' Kurt said, sounding disappointed that the lessons were over. Blaine smiled at Kurt's disappointed and replied: 'Well, there is one more lesson I want to teach you' Kurt racked his brain but couldn't think of what it could be. 'What's that?' he inquired.

'Oh that's a surprise' Blaine answered, loving the look of curiousness on Kurt's face.

'It might even be the best lesson of all' Blaine added causing Kurt's heart to beat furiously and his dick to harden once again.

* * *

><p><strong>oooo can you guess what the last lesson is? hehehe thank u sooo much for reading so far and reviewing. till next time ...<strong>


	4. Lesson 4:  ?

**So... the mystery is over hope it was worth the wait! there is more plot in this chapter but dont woz there is still M rated stuff so its all gd ;) enjoy **

* * *

><p>They smiled at each other, still in disbelief that their first time was so perfect and that it was with the right person. Blaine softly stroked Kurt's hair while Kurt lightly traced Blaine's forearm, sighing contently. Kurt stared deep into Blaine's eyes still in shock that Blaine, the man who seemed to be made for him wanted him and their time together had been more than he ever imagined.<p>

His sentimental thoughts were interrupted as he remembered that there was still one more lesson that Blaine his mentor would teach him. 'Blaine,' Kurt said, trailing his hand down Blaine's awesome chest.

'Yes Kurt' Blaine answered, his fingers now stroking Kurt's jaw.

'Can you tell me the next lesson please?' Kurt asked pleadingly. Blaine laughed quietly at Kurt's curiosity and wondered whether he should tease him some more.

'Maybe I should wait a while, make you _squirm_' Blaine suggested. Kurt gasped, both aroused and frustrated at this prospect.

'Blaine. Please' Kurt begged, grabbing his curls and pulling his lips to his in a heated kiss. Blaine moaned loudly wrapping his arms around Kurt dragging him impossibly closer, not wanting to let go. Kurt tugged harder at Blaine's thick curls, trying to persuade him to tell him what the lesson was. They finally prized themselves apart, breathing in a lungful of air to stop themselves from passing out.

'Well if that's how you react when you've only had to wait 5 minutes I wonder how you would react if I waited a _week_ to tell you' Blaine teased, loving the expression on Kurt's face that seemed to say that Kurt would combust if he didn't find out now. He placed a tender kiss to Kurt's juicy lips and edged a bit away from him but held his hand so he didn't feel rejected.

'Kurt, there is a moment. When you realise that there is a lesson you had forgotten, been too scared to try.' Kurt looked a bit scared at these words. What lesson would scare Blaine warbler? Sexy, confident and dapper Blaine? Blaine gently squeezed his hand in reassurance.

'This lesson shouldn't have been at the end but its ok. We can learn this together. You are the only person I want to learn this with Kurt.' Kurt eyes widened at his and squeezed Blaine's hand back.

'The lesson I want to learn with you Kurt is….' Blaine paused to take a deep breath, locking eyes with Kurt's wide ones. 'Dating. Will you be my boyfriend Kurt?'

Kurt opened his mouth in disbelief. _I couldn't have heard that right could I_? Kurt thought, thoroughly confused. _He likes me as a friend; he is my teacher, mentor._ Kurt stared into Blaine's concerned, but earnest gaze. 'Say something Kurt. Please' Blaine pleaded.

'So you didn't just teach me to help me as a friend?' Kurt asked incredulously. Blaine laughed sadly, sad that his acting and hiding of his true feelings had hurt Kurt.

'Well I did want to help you as a friend but I really, _really_ like you Kurt. You _move _me and these lessons were just an excuse to spend more time with you.' After this had sunk in Kurt lunged at Blaine, knocking him backwards onto the bed kissing him ferociously. He then came to his senses and kissed him slower, more erotic. Blaine groaned and Kurt wanted to remember that sound forever.

'Is that a Yes?' Blaine asks breathlessly still clutching Kurt's arms.

Kurt laughed; amazed that Blaine would even have to ask that question. 'Of course it's a yes you silly Blainly-wainy.' Blaine cocked an eyebrow at Kurt's choice of nickname.

'Blainly-wainy?' he asked secretly loving the affectionate term and how utterly Kurt it was.

'Yes, in public you're Blainly-wainy but behind closed doors…' he began before whispering hotly into his ear, 'you're Blaine the sex machaine' adding an extra 'a' in machine to make it rhyme with Blaine. With this compliment Blaine crashed his lips to his, his moist tongue ravaging his mouth.

Blaine ended the kiss, suddenly aware that he only had a few hours to prepare. 'Kurt, I am going to take you on a date tonight, I am going to get everything ready now so I'll pick you up at 8 ok?' Kurt's eyes welled up, convinced he was dreaming. He threw his arms around Blaine in a tight hug so thankful for everything that had happened tonight and what was going to happen in a couple of hours.

'Sounds perfect Blaine.' Kurt said dreamily, releasing Blaine from his tight embrace. Blaine kissed Kurt one last time, a slow romantic kiss almost as if it was their first and got dressed, before leaving Kurt's room both of them buzzing with excitement.

Blaine ran to his dorm, pausing to catch his breath as he collapsed onto his bed. His mind whirled with all the events from the day: telling Kurt he wasn't sexy, to teaching him, to having sex with him. It had all happened so fast and it was all so perfect. He moaned as the image of Kurt writhing beneath him flooded his mind.

He sat bolt upright, realising that he only had 2 hours to get everything ready. He had no idea what to do on the date and he wanted it to be phenomenal. He knew there was only one person who could help him plan a date with Kurt. Mercedes. He grabbed his phone from his desk and pressed the button, pacing the room as he waited for her to answer. 'Blaine! You didn't answer my text, I'll forgive you if the reason you called me is really good.'

Blaine smiled, loving Mercedes' sassiness and knew that this was partly why Kurt liked her so much. 'Oh trust me Mercedes, you will forgive me once I tell you my news.'

Mercedes frowned at the phone, annoyed that Blaine wasn't going to say what she wanted him to say. 'I need your help with….Kurt' Blaine said, hearing Mercedes' intake of breath on the other end.

'Why, is he ok?' Mercedes asked, her voice rising.

'Yes, yes he is more than fine actually,' Blaine replied, laughing at Mercedes' protectiveness over Kurt. 'He is now my boyfriend and I wanted your advice on the date'

Silence fell at the other side of the phone. Blaine started to panic that Mercedes did not like him as Kurt's boyfriend before he heard a scream of delight on the other end of the phone.

'Finally!' she shouted happily, jumping up and down in her room. 'I told Kurt you liked him but he would not believe me'

'Yes, he didn't believe me straight away.' Blaine laughed sadly.

'so anyway I'm stuck with ideas for the date and it starts in a couple of hours and I need it to be magical and I'm really nervous' Blaine rambled, taking a deep breath afterwards to calm himself.

Mercedes laughed at his nervous rambling, so happy that her best friend had found someone who cared about him so much. 'Blaine you're going to be fine! If Kurt likes you then you must be good' Blaine could almost see Mercedes winking over the phone.

'Thanks, but if I'm so good why can I not think of what to do!' Blaine sighed in exasperation.

'It's because you care so much.' Mercedes said tenderness in her voice. 'Well what do you too do together?'

Blaine blushed violently as the images of the lessons assaulted his mind and his dick began to harden. 'Umm…I-I well we….' Blaine stuttered, not willing to tell his boyfriend's best friend about their recently started sex life.

Mercedes interrupted him as she realised why Blaine was stuttering. 'No Blaine! I didn't mean like that but….Well; my best friend has grown up!' Blaine relaxed, relieved that their recent private lessons were not what she was referring too.

'Oh sorry, Umm…we go for coffee a lot. Kurt was so surprised I knew his coffee order off by heart.' Blaine smiled at the memory.

'Well I would say you could go for coffee first but its late now. But you are on the right lines!'

Blaine had an epiphany 'I know! I will get my friend Wes to bring Kurt a coffee while he is getting ready!' Blaine said, smiling widely.

Mercedes was so happy for her friend to have found someone like Blaine. 'Yes! That is perfect he is going to be so happy!'

Blaine smiled then looked at his watch, the coffee shop opened late on Friday nights but it was going to close in an hour. 'Thanks for your help Mercedes need to go get the coffee now speak soon!'

'Good luck and don't worry too much!' Mercedes replied before they said there goodbyes and hung up.

Blaine ran to Wes' dorm room. Thankfully, Wes for overjoyed at the news and was very willing to do the coffee errand. So Wes set off with Kurt's coffee order written on a sheet of paper.

Blaine went back to his room, his heart beating like a drum. 'Now the outfit.' He said opening his wardrobe and sighing. 'This is going to talk awhile'

In Kurt's room, 5 different outfits were lying neatly on his bed. He was pacing up and down his room, deciding which one to wear. He walked over to the bed and surveyed the options. 'Hmmmm definitely the skinny jeans' He thought out loud, putting them to the side. He tried to tell himself that the reason was to get Blaine's heart racing but the romantic side of him knew it was to refer to Blaine's rendition of _Teenage Dream._ His thoughts of what top to wear with it were interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked at the clock. _It's not 8 for another hour, so who is it?_ Kurt thought.

Kurt opened the door tentatively and was surprised to see an out of breath Wes. 'K-Kurt T-this is from B-Blaine.' Wes said, pausing to take a breath after every word, handing Kurt the coffee.

Kurt took the coffee stunned, not sure this was happening. 'He knows how much you like having coffee together so he thought it would be a good way to start the date.' Kurt stared open mouthed at Wes. This simple gesture touched Kurt as he loved the thought behind it.

'I love it!' Kurt said, trying not to get emotional in front of Wes.

'I am happy for you Kurt _and_ for Blaine. He was never as happy as he is now before you came and I know he makes you happy too.'

'He does' Kurt said simply, full of earnest. Wes said good bye and wished him good luck. Kurt took a sip of the coffee. His hand began to shake as he realised that Blaine still remembered his coffee order. He ran to his bed and picked up his favourite designer shirt and scarf and hurriedly began to get ready, pausing for sips of coffee in between. He was anxious to begin the date and wondered if Blaine was as nervous as he was.

Blaine was nervous as he paced up and down his room. He was wearing dark jeans and his purple shirt. He had washed the gel out of his hair, knowing that Kurt preferred it natural. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his favourite jacket and ran to Kurt's room.

Kurt was sitting on his bed, trying to stop his body from shaking from the adrenaline. He nearly fell off the bed when he heard a knock at the door. It was exactly 8 o'clock. Kurt opened the door and took in the amazing sight in front of him. Blaine was standing there, slightly out of breath, wearing a smart but not too smart outfit that really showed off his body.

Blaine took in Kurt's awed expression and his outfit. _Dam those skinny jeans!_ Blaine thought as he tried to not get aroused by them. Laughing nervously, they walked to Blaine's car.

'So…where are we going?' Kurt asked, knowing that Blaine had excellent taste in food, nearly as excellent as him.

'This little Tai restaurant which no one knows about but it is amazing!' Blaine said, excitement coursing through him. Kurt smiled, it sounded wonderful.

'I can't wait' Kurt said, holding Blaine's hand which was on the gear stick. Blaine turned to smile at him with his affectionate gesture. He pulled into the road and parked in front of the restaurant.

It looked like a small café but Kurt could see that there were twinkling lights on the ceiling and various exotic paintings on the walls. Blaine opened the car door for Kurt which caused Kurt to blush. Blaine kissed the blush on Kurt's cheek and opened the restaurant door for him.

Kurt gasped as he took in the exotic and cosy interior. There were only a few tables; each one had a candle on it and a satin table cloth. The walls were decorated by exotic artefacts and colourful paintings and the twinkling lights made him feel they were underneath a starry sky. Relaxing music was playing as Blaine pulled Kurt's chair out for him. They both browsed the expansive menu, sneaking looks at each other. 'Well, the pad Tai is out of this world so I am having that and some crab cakes to start I think. How about you?' Blaine asked, just about managing to keep his voice from shaking.

Observant Kurt however noticed that Blaine's hands were shaking. He placed his hand over his and said: 'the curries look nice and relax you have picked an amazing place, I love it.' Blaine's hand stopped shaking but his heart still tried to beat out of his chest.

While they were waiting for their food they talked about Thailand, upcoming regional's, scarf's, football and Wes' gavel: 'Is he ever without that stupid gavel?' Kurt laughed. Blaine laughed with him, it was common knowledge that Wes slept with his gavel under his pillow.

The food came and they dug in, the adrenaline making them hungry. 'Oh my god!' Kurt cried as he tasted the first mouthful, 'This is amazing you have to try some!' Kurt said, feeding Blaine some. Blaine fed Kurt some of his Pad Tai who ate it eagerly.

They were quiet as they ate their food, staring into each other's eyes and enjoying the exotic flavours. When they had finished, Blaine insisted that he paid the bill. Kurt would have minded but Blaine's gentleman personality was one of the many reasons why he loved him. They held hands as they walked to the car. Blaine was deep in thought as he drove back to Dalton. 'You ok Blaine?' Kurt asked, scared something was wrong.

'I'm more than ok, I'm just thinking about the rest of the date.' Kurt's eyes widened as he realised that the date wasn't over. They entered their dorm hall and Blaine asked: 'whose room should we go too?'

Kurt wondered for a minute then replied: 'Yours, we have spent _a lot_ of time in my room.' Blaine was surprised to see that Kurt didn't blush this time. Then entered Blaine's room, Kurt had been in here a million times but now it felt more personal as he was now in his boyfriend's room and not his best friend's. Blaine moved over to his bed and motioned for Kurt to join him. 'Thank you so much Blaine, it was just…indescribable' Blaine smiled and stroked Kurt's hair.

'Your very welcome Kurt, I had a pretty good time too.'

Suddenly, they both got quiet as they wondered whether they should kiss or maybe more. They wouldn't normally kiss for a first date but they had already had sex and it had been an amazing evening. Blaine pulled his face to his softly and gently pressed his lips to his. Kurt moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss. Swept up in the events of the date he loosened Blaine's top and caressed his stomach. Blaine pulled away and gasped. 'That feels sooo good Kurt but there's another lesson I want to try.'

Kurt stopped stroking him instantly, locking eyes with Blaine. _What else could there possibly be?_ Kurt thought, completely bewildered. Blaine leaned in and whispered softly into his ear: 'I want to teach you about making love, Kurt.' Kurt gasped loudly, his dick instantly hard, love coursing through him.

_But Blaine doesn't love me,_ Kurt thought. 'But Blaine, you don't L-…' Blaine cut him off by kissing him passionately and tenderly. Blaine pulled back looking affectionately at him.

'Kurt, I-I-I'm in love with you, let me show you how much.' Kurt's eyes welled up as he saw Blaine looking at him with an expression of true love.

_How is this happening? He wants to make love to me_! Kurt thought. Blaine slowly pushed Kurt backwards onto the bed, kissing him deeply and slowly. Kurt pulled away breathlessly and said: 'I love you too Blaine.' Blaine moaned and began to unbutton Kurt's designer shirt, caressing every part of skin that was exposed to him. Kurt began to unbutton Blaine's purple shirt, whimpering as Blaine's gentle touch caused him to shiver. Both shirts were discarded and Blaine lowered his head, taking Kurt's risen peak in his mouth causing Kurt to wrap his hands in Blaine's curls. Blaine then took awhile to wrestle the skin tight jeans off Kurt's legs. 'These dam jeans were teasing me all night.' Blaine groaned, tossing the jeans to the floor. He then removed his own jeans and took off Kurt's briefs, loving the fact that he was the only person to have seen Kurt's erection before.

He removed his and Kurt's eyes went wide, still not used to the spectacular sight, that Blaine was aroused because of him. Blaine kissed Kurt again as he lowered his shaking body to his, gasping into Kurt's mouth every time their dicks touched. He kissed all the way down Kurt's body, expressing his love for Kurt's body, even each individual finger. He sucked and kissed Kurt's neck while his hands caressed his abs. 'Blaine, please…' Kurt begged. 'Make love to me'

Blaine nodded, lubing his fingers before entering Kurt. It hurt less than last time but was still painful. Blaine whispered in his ear to distract him. 'Making love is my favourite lesson I think. You and your body are so extraordinary it needs to be done' Kurt arched his hips and cried out as Blaine brushed against his prostate.

Blaine entered Kurt with a sigh of relief. He was home. Moving slowly, it was like a sensual dance. He kissed him passionately and lovingly, Kurt pulling him closer by pulling his curls. Kurt couldn't tell where his body ended and Blaine's began as Blaine moved in and out of him, causing pleasure to engulf him.

The lessons, the date, Blaine's declaration, making love: it was all too much to take in. 'Blaine, I'm almost there.' Blaine picked up the pace, staring into Kurt's wide eyes as he repeatedly hit his prostate, Kurt moaning over and over again. This was the second time they had sex but can completely as it was making love not fucking. Kurt knew Blaine loved him this time and that made the pleasure even more intense.

'I, love, you' Blaine moaned, trusting into him after every word.' Kurt pulled hard at Blaine's hair as he climaxed, collapsing into the bed as he came down from his high. Blaine thrust into Kurt three more times before spilling into him, collapsing onto Kurt's chest.

Kurt stroked Blaine's hair, while his other hand stroked his back. 'Best first date ever' Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled 'Best lesson ever' He pulled out of Kurt and they both got under the covers, spooning each other.

'We have much more to learn in the dating lesson Kurt, looking forward to it?' Blaine said.

Kurt smiled sleepily 'of course, I find your lessons educational and very, very _pleasurable_.' Blaine smiled before they drifted off the sleep in each other's arms, both dreaming of their date.

They had a lot more to learn, but they were very willing and eager students.

* * *

><p><strong>so there it is :) there is gonna be at least 2 more chapters, its up to u guys how long it goes on for really so let me know. thanks to mi friend laura for the tai restaurant idea haha i love pad tai xxxx<strong>


	5. Lesson 5: practise makes perfect

Kurt opened his eyes as the early morning rays hit his face. He sighed in relief as he felt Blaine's strong arms around him; glad it hadn't all been a dream. He looked at the alarm clock on Blaine's bedside table and kissed Blaine's forehead and said: 'Blaine, we have to get up, breakfast ends in an hour' Blaine groaned and didn't open his eyes, determined to not wake up. Kurt sighed and kissed him in an effort to get him up. Blaine kissed him back but still had his eyes closed when Kurt pulled away.

Kurt laughed, loving Blaine's hatred of mornings. 'Oh so is that how it is going to be Mr Anderson?' Kurt inquired, kissing Blaine more passionately, pushing his tongue into his mouth causing Blaine to groan and pull Kurt closer. Kurt broke away and began nipping and sucking at his neck causing Blaine to open his eyes sleepily.

'I am glad I am not a morning person if this is how you have to wake me up in the mornings' Blaine said drowsily causing Kurt to stop paying attention to his neck and smile at him.

'Well, it's my job to get my lazy boyfriend out of bed.' Kurt said teasingly

Blaine's eyes shot open in shock 'Lazy!' he said, tackling Kurt so he was hovering over him on the bed and tickled him mercilessly. Kurt shrieked with happiness and discomfort, he was very ticklish.

'OK, I take it back, please stop!' Kurt begged. Blaine laughed and stopped, kissing him passionately instead.

They stumbled out of bed, dazed by their fiery kiss and Blaine began changing into his uniform which was hanging neatly in front on his wardrobe. Kurt kissed Blaine quickly, before going to get his uniform on in his room. When Kurt reached his room he checked his phone on his bedside table. It had 5 missed calls: three of which were from Mercedes and two from Rachel. He also had text messages from Wes, David, Finn and Blaine:

_Hope the date went well! See you at breakfast, Wes _

_Wes told me your news, get some! David x_

_Rachel told me, uh congratulations I guess little bro. Finn _

_Is it weird that I miss you already? Blaine xxxxxx_

All the texts made him smile, he had such great friends. But of course Blaine's made him the happiest.

He texted him back: _no it's not as I miss you more ;) xxxx_

Kurt changed quickly into his uniform, in a rush to get back to Blaine. Blaine was waiting for him outside Kurt's room, smiling as always. His hair was natural for a change on a school day. 'Well my boyfriend prefers it curly so who am I to deny him?' Blaine said when he saw Kurt's curious expression.

Kurt ruffled Blaine's hair and replied: 'Good because I love it curly'

Blaine held out his hand and Kurt took it eagerly and they walked to the breakfast room.

They could here the muffled sound of talking and laughing behind the door to the breakfast room. As soon as they entered however the room went completely silent, everyone was staring at them. They however kept holding hands.

Kurt began to get nervous, unsure if there relationship was celebrated by the Dalton students. But as soon as Blaine smiled at everyone they all burst into applause and cheering. 'Everyone was waiting for you two to get together,' Wes began to explain, 'We have all been waiting for the day Blaine would get a boyfriend' Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other and took their normal seat next to Wes and David.

As soon as they began to eat Wes and David bombarded them with questions: 'So I am guessing that it went well then?' David asked.

'Yes it did, Blaine lied when he said he wasn't good at romance' Kurt answered smiling playfully at Blaine.

'Did you finally confess your feelings for each other?' Wes asked seriously.

'Yes, I finally had the courage to say it' Blaine admitted, looking at Kurt who had gone bright red

'Was it that obvious?' Kurt asked worriedly.

'Yes, everyone could see how madly in love you were except you!' Wes said laughing.

'It was highly frustrating' Wes added, stabbing a strawberry with his fork.

David looked directly at them when he said: 'The sexual tension between you was unbearable, my girlfriend enjoyed my response though' he winked, causing Kurt to blush even more.

Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand in reassurance under the table. 'Sorry about that, I will make sure we ease our sexual tension now we are together.' With this he kissed Kurt softly, causing Wes to spit out his orange juice.

'That will give you more tension not help it!' Wes exclaimed. David simply winked at Blaine. Blaine got up and said goodbye to his friends, signalling Kurt to join him.

'Have fun you too' David called suggestively. They hurriedly walked out of the room, heading towards the grand staircase. Kurt never failed to notice the beauty of the fancy staircase, but now he had other things on his mind. He remembers vividly that it was on this staircase that he first met Blaine; it was obvious in that moment that Blaine was going to be a part of his life in one way or another. The image of Blaine taking his hand on the staircase filled him with love so he grabbed Blaine by his tie and pushed him up against the banister, kissing him slowly and passionately. When they broke apart Blaine asked:

'Where you remembering that we met on this staircase?'

'Yes, how did you know?' Kurt asked surprised.

'Because you suddenly kissed me and as I was too' Kurt hugged him tightly and then directed them towards the dorms. 'We have a study period now,' Kurt began, 'so I think we should use it to practise what we've learnt recently' Kurt suggested alluringly. Blaine gulped and pulled Kurt towards his room.

Once inside, Blaine dragged Kurt to his bed, knowing they only had an hour. He undid his tie and put it neatly on a chair, seeing as he would have to put it on again soon. He straddled Kurt, lust and love in his eyes. 'Well to practise I think we should first try to find what each other really likes, that means you have to tell me what you like more.' Kurt nodded, face flushed with excitement and desire. 'So I will take off your shirt, and kiss and explore you chest, your job is to tell me what areas give you most _pleasure_.' Blaine explained

Kurt nodded and replied: 'Yes Mr Anderson, my teacher' Blaine smiled at Kurt keeping up the lesson pretence. It felt different that now they were learning as boyfriends rather than him teaching Kurt as a friend.

Blaine maintained eye contact as he quickly unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and removed it, folding it and placing it on the chair. He began by slowly and gently caressing Kurt's chest, which he followed by slowly placing kisses all over his torso. Kurt moaned, grabbing Blaine's thick curls to bring his head closer. Blaine chuckled warmly at Kurt's enthusiastic reaction. He gently scraped his teeth across his chest causing Kurt to hiss. Blaine licked and kissed where he had scraped in order for pleasure to replace the pleasurable pain.

'Kurt did you like that; you haven't said anything so far.' Blaine said.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at him. 'Yes, but It's not my favourite.' Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled seductively and asked: 'what is your favourite?'

Kurt laughed and replied: 'I don't know, but I am anxious to find out.' Blaine kissed up his chest and when he reached his nipple he took it in his mouth and bit it gently, wetting it after with his moist tongue. Kurt arched his back and said quietly: 'I liked that more but still not the best'

Blaine moved onto his other nipple, glad he was making progress but anxious to find out what Kurt loved the most. He reached his collarbone and bit and sucked. An idea occurred to him.

'Kurt, you are mine you know that right?' Blaine said possessively and lovingly.

Kurt took a sharp intake of breath at the predatory look in Blaine's eye. 'Yes, Blaine I'm all yours.'

Blaine smiled at this and added: 'well I want other people to know too' with this remark he bit hard into the part where his neck joined his shoulder and sucked deeply, giving Kurt a deep purple hickey.

Kurt cried out in alarm and pleasure, thoroughly aroused and honoured to have Blaine mark him as his own in such a possessive and loving way. Blaine kissed the mark which stood out against Kurt's milky skin.

'You seemed to like that.' Blaine commented.

'I did, definitely one of my favourites but not the ultimate.' Kurt said breathlessly.

Not beaten, Blaine lowers his body to Kurt's covering him completely. He kisses Kurt, sucking his bottom lip and nipping it causing Kurt to gasp in his mouth. Blaine took this as his queue to begin to move antagonising slow, causing a steady, torturous friction between them. Kurt groaned as the friction was both pleasurable and teasing. 'More' Kurt breathed.

'You like this then?' Blaine asked, smugly.

'Yes, but its not enough' Kurt explained. Blaine began to thrust into Kurt hard and slowly. Kurt kissed him roughly moaning continuously. 'I like this Blaine!' Kurt moaned, barely able to form sentences. Blaine thrust harder and picked up the pace causing them both to moan.

Just before they climaxed Blaine stopped, causing Kurt to look flushed, annoyed and happy simultaneously. 'Sorry, but it's your turn now' Blaine explained.

Kurt nearly ripped Blaine's shirt off in desperation, but neatly folded it on the chair when it was removed. Blaine looked at the clock and said: 'You have 20 minutes to practise giving me pleasure' Kurt accepted the challenge and began kissing along Blaine's jaw and down his neck, licking and sucking as he went. Kurt lets out a growl as he flings his body onto Blaine's then crashing their lips together. The growl seemed to travel right to Blaine's crotch and he broke the heated kiss to ask: 'K-Kurt, h-how did you know I like it when you become feisty?'

Kurt smiled wickedly and replied: 'because I know you Blaine Warbler and I saw how you looked at me when I seduced you in that first lesson.'

Kurt then explored Blaine's belly button, causing Blaine to raise his hips as Kurt's tongue caused shivers of pleasure to run through him. 'You are not the only one who can take control Blaine' Kurt said with a wink.

Blaine groaned and pulled Kurt's lips to his before saying: 'I know, I knew your diva personality in the warblers would transfer into the bedroom'

Pleased with Blaine's answer Kurt began to grind against Blaine while biting and sucking his neck and chest. He began tugging Blaine's hair roughly which caused Blaine to moan: 'Yes Kurt, I love it when you do that'

Filling this away for future reference, Kurt began to suck and bite Blaine's nipples which elicited a response from Blaine but not as much as the hair pulling.

'Do you like it when I talk dirty Blaine?' Kurt asked. Blaine nodded silently, unable to speak. 'Do you like it when previously innocent Kurt tells you how fucking hot you are and how much I want you to fuck me like there is no tomorrow?'

Blaine made a strangled moan and said: 'oh Kurt yes, yes. Tell me more'

Kurt smiled and raked his nails down Blaine's manly torso before continuing: 'and when I'm ready I will impale myself on you and ride you till you are writhing beneath me' Blaine groaned unable to respond.

Kurt added: 'I love watching you come undone beneath me, me being the only one who sees you when you are not your dapper, perfect self. I Love hearing you scream my name as you come, hearing swear words come out of your beautiful mouth.'

Blaine pulled Kurt into a fiery kiss with his remaining energy then rolled off the bed and began to get dressed. 'We have 15 minutes to class starts' Blaine said as he saw Kurt's questioning gaze.

Kurt jumped off the bed and began to get dressed so fast he was like a ninja. Dressed in record time, they grabbed their bags and ran down the corridor to the lesson section of the building. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and whispered: 'I give you an A grade for that lesson, what do you give me?'

Kurt smiled at his amazing boyfriend and whispered back: 'you were good too but I found out your weakness quicker so… B+' Blaine laughed and said louder:

'Well I will work _really_ hard for an A next time' with a suggestive wink. Kurt stepped into French and groaned.

He would rather be learning Blaine's lessons than French at the moment. Thank goodness they still had so much to learn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: my last exam is tommorow so will be updating a lot quicker! thanks to all the reviews, they make me smile :) i got the idea for this chapter when blaine sed they should practise in the kiss scene hehe**

**thanks to marli-slashs fan for the Dalton staircase prompt. hope u liked it!** **i am seeing glee live next week cant wait to see them! ahhhh :D till next time xxxxxx  
><strong>


	6. Lesson 6: taking control

**A/N: I realized i made this chapter a bit confusing so here is the updated version. sorry for the confusion! btw writing the next chapter rite now :D xxx**

* * *

><p>Having survived French, Kurt was now doing his history essay with Blaine in his room. He sighed with boredom and looked up from his textbook to take in the sight of his day old boyfriend, looking at his textbook with an expression of pure confusion and concentration. Kurt loved this expression and looked at the clock on the bedside table. They had three hours till curfew as it was only 7pm so Kurt said: 'Blaine, I am not getting anywhere with this essay, can we have a break for a bit and then get back to it.'<p>

Blaine was going to refuse till he saw the look of hopefulness on Kurt's face. _Dam I can't resist his big blue eyes,_ Blaine thought.

'Fine, well what do you want to do?' Blaine asked, giving in and shutting his textbook. Kurt shut his too and inched closer to Blaine.

'Well, are there any more lessons we need to learn?' Kurt asked mischievously.

Blaine felt his pulse quicken and replied: 'Not that I can think of.'

'Well there is something I want to try' Kurt said, shyly looking at Blaine's curious expression.

'What is it?' Blaine asked, no idea what it could be.

'I-I want t-to take control. See what it's like' Kurt said

Blaine looked at Kurt confused, his eyes went wide when he realised what Kurt meant.

'Kurt, you want to be the top?' Blaine said, surprised, aroused and hating the use of the stereotypical term.

Kurt nodded, blushing but keeping eye contact. Blaine put their textbooks and pens on the floor and took Kurt's hand. 'Yes Kurt, you can take control' his eyes full of trust as he looked intently at Kurt. With this, Kurt kissed Blaine passionately, his hand pulling Blaine closer as he deepened the kiss. Kurt then lowered Blaine to the bed and placed his body over Blaine's till he covered him completely.

Blaine moaned at Kurt's loving yet forceful domination of him, confidence rolling off him as he began to move tantalizingly slow against Blaine's body. Kurt bit Blaine's ear lobe and removed Blaine's tie, then removing his own tie as he kissed Blaine.

Kurt moved quicker against Blaine's body, causing the delicious friction they desired. Kurt hastily unbuttoned Blaine's shirt, lust coursing through him. Kurt moaned when he threw away Blaine's shirt, looking lustfully and lovingly at the torso that he would soon cause to writhe beneath him. With these vivid thoughts, Kurt bit Blaine's shoulder hard, marking him as his with a large hickey. 'You're mine Blaine' Kurt growled.

Blaine nodded and replied: 'Yes, I have been ever since that first day.' With this Kurt removed his own shirt and crashed his lips to Blaine's heatedly. He then kisses him more tenderly as his love at Blaine's romantic statement overshadowed his raging hormones. 'I love you' Blaine said breathlessly

'I know and I love you too' Kurt replied before kissing him softly and removing his shirt and then removing Blaine's trousers. He gently stroked Blaine in his boxers which caused Blaine to groan. Kurt removed his own trousers and resumed touching Blaine, causing pleasure to rocket through Blaine, even through the thin material barrier.

'Take me Kurt' Blaine pleaded, his submissive tone causing Kurt to shiver. Kurt kissed all the way down Blaine's chest and pulled his boxer's off when he reached the waistband. Blaine's breathe caught in his throat as Kurt stroked his now free erection. Seeing the desperateness in Blaine's eyes, Kurt discarded his own boxers and grabbed the lube from the bedside draw.

Blaine stared at him as Kurt slowly impaled himself on his cock, releasing a long, loud moan. When Kurt was on Blaine's cock, he stopped, getting used to the new position. 'Kurt, K-Kurt' Blaine moaned, lost in the pleasure.

'Shhh Baby, I've got you' Kurt said, holding Blaine's hand. Blaine then squeezed Kurt's hand, signalling him to move. Kurt slid slowly off Blaine's cock before slowly sinking down on him again.

Both boys moaned as the new found position gave them pleasure. Kurt rose up then slammed back down, hitting his prostate in turn. 'Oh Blaine!' Kurt screamed, so loud that Wes and David probably heard next door as the walls were so thin.

Kurt found a rhythm, getting faster and faster, watching Blaine writhe underneath him in pure pleasure. 'Y-yes Kurt' Blaine panted, watching Kurt confidently going up and down on his body, 'Ride me, dominate me'

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine as he moved even faster, both of them moaning at the new experience. Kurt loved seeing Blaine lose his dapper quality and give in to the raw need, and give himself completely to Kurt.

'I'm close, so close' Kurt said, the complete power and opportunity to give Blaine so much pleasure pushing him closer and closer towards climax.

Blaine gripped the sheets as he took in the sight of Kurt riding him, completely consumed with love and lust. 'Come Kurt, let go' Blaine said, gripping the sheets harder as his own orgasm approached. This words lit the fire in Kurt's body, he thought he was going to black out as he came harder than he had ever come. Seeing Kurt come threw Blaine over the edge with him, clinging to the sheets like his life depended on it.

Kurt got off Blaine and snuggled next to him, pulling the cover over them. Blaine put Kurt's hand over his chest so he could hear his erratic heart beat. 'I am so glad you wanted to try that.' Blaine said his voice hoarse.

Kurt smiled and stroked Blaine's damp curls. 'That was…. Amazing but I still love it when you dominate me by the way. Both when you fuck me and make love. So we can alternate.'

Blaine smiled widely, dazed from his orgasm. 'Yes taking it in turns sounds good.' Kurt hugged his boyfriend, full of contentment. 'You reminded me that we have _lots_ of positions to learn' Blaine added.

Kurt's heart seemed to stop. 'Looking forward to it' Kurt replied, Blaine's mind now full of ideas. Kurt suddenly remembered they still had to finish their history essay. _History_, Kurt thought: _will have to wait_.

**A/N: soz this chapter didnt have as much plot/shorter but don't woz plently more stuff to come :) still can't believe you guys actually read and review mi little story. thanks so much! some drama might happen in next chapter as you need to make mistakes in order to learn lessons but don't fear, they will sort it out ;) i will try to upload any pics/footage of glee live (goin this sun! ahhhh darren criss!) onto utube, will give u more details...peace out x**


	7. Lesson 7: Trust

Kurt had decided to gone home for the weekend. He realised that it was time to tell his Dad that he had a boyfriend, before Finn accidently blurted it out. He kissed Blaine goodbye, telling him his plan before getting in his car and driving home. He listened to his Lady Gaga CD to distract himself but it didn't seem to be working. He parked in the familiar drive way, shaking slightly, then as if Blaine knew how nervous he was at that moment he sent him a text: _Don't worry, you Dad loves you and accepts you for who you are. I love you, speak later xxxxx_

Kurt's heart swelled at his amazing boyfriend and his hands stopped shaking as he realised that his Dad would find Blaine amazing too.

He walked to the front door and knocked quietly. No one answered. Feeling bolder he knocked harder, the noise ringing loud and clear. Finn opened the door. 'Hey bro,' Finn said hugging Kurt before letting him walk inside, 'How's Blaine?' Finn whispered.

Kurt blushed, scarred Carol and Burt would hear. 'He is good thank you; you haven't told them have you?' Kurt whispered, gesturing towards the living room. Finn looked shocked that Kurt thought he would have told Burt and Carol.

'No of course not!' Finn said, offended.

Kurt realised Finn was hurt so added: 'I didn't mean on purpose, you blurt things out sometimes that's all.' Finn looked less hurt but now looked embarrassed.

Kurt walked into the living room, immediately greeted by a grinning carol and a smiling Burt. 'Welcome Home Kurt' Carol said hugging him.

'Nice to see you Carol' Kurt said before Burt hugged him awkwardly.

'Good to have to home kid.' Burt said. They all sat on the couch. Kurt took a deep breath and turned to his Dad and said:

'Dad, you told me that until I found someone who was as open and as brave like me I would have to go it alone well… I have found that person.' Silence fell, Burt seemed to have frozen, his fist clenched.

Carol broke the tense silence: 'who is it Kurt? I am so happy for you, are we going to meet him?' Kurt smiled at Carol's enthusiasm.

'It's Blaine, my friend from Dalton' Kurt answered. Burt looked suspiciously at Kurt, as if figuring out if he was telling the truth.

'Is this the same friend that stayed in your bed?' Burt asked, anger slowly rising. Carol looked appalled at Burt as Kurt when pale.

'Yes, but that was because he needed a place to stay that night, I slept on the floor, we…we were just friends then.' Kurt rambled hoping his Dad wouldn't remain angry with his choice of boyfriend.

Burt smiled a little at Kurt's nervousness and responded: 'Well, when are we going to officially meet him?'

Kurt blushed and tried to sit up straighter in his chair. 'I was thinking tomorrow actually.' Kurt said.

'Good,' Burt said, 'did you read those pamphlets I gave you?' he added to Kurt's horror.

Kurt stood up in embarrassment, ready to leave. 'Yes but me and Blaine are taking it slow anyway. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.' Burt nodded at this and replied:

'Glad to hear it, well see you both tomorrow then.'

Carol got up and hugged Kurt goodbye and whispered in his ear: 'don't worry I will make his favourite dinner to butter him up' Kurt murmured his thanks, nodded at Finn and left before Burt could make any more comments.

He drove back to Dalton, head buzzing with Burt's comments. He almost ran to Blaine's dorm, knowing Blaine would be the only person to comfort him. Blaine opened the door straight after Kurt knocked, wrapping him in a big hug. 'I was nervous for you Kurt' Blaine said, concern clear in his warm brown eyes.

They sat on Blaine's bed, Blaine moving his homework so Kurt could sit beside him. 'So how did it go?' Blaine asked linking his hand with Kurt's.

Kurt looked at Blaine's intense gaze and thanked the universe for giving him such a phenomenal boyfriend. 'it was good and bad,' Kurt began, causing Blaine to hold his hand tighter, 'he was suspicious at first as you stayed over that time but after he gave me the embarrassing safe sex reminder he was fine.' Blaine ran a hand through his hair at this news.

'Well, guess that's a normal reaction, he cares about you a lot.' Blaine said wishing his own dad cared about him.

'He wants to meet you tomorrow' Kurt said causing Blaine to smile sadly. 'Why do you look so sad, do you not want to meet him?' Kurt asked concerned.

Blaine's eyes went wide, scared he had upset Kurt 'No, of course I want to meet him!' Blaine said, 'I just…wish my dad had the same relationship with me as you do with your dad.' Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek with his free hand.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Kurt said softly, caressing his cheek. Blaine held the hand that was caressing his cheek and said:

'Yes, I will find it hard but I haven't really found anyone I feel comfortable enough to talk about it probably with yet. Wes and David know that my dad and I don't have the best relationship but…'

Kurt stared wide eyed at Blaine, scared at what Blaine was going to say next, 'they don't realise how bad are relationship actually is.' Kurt hugged him tightly and sung quietly in his ear:

'_Blaine you are not alone_

_caus you're hear with me, _

_and nothing's gonna bring us down _

_caus nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true. _

_It doesn't matter what will come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it through.'_

When Kurt pulled back he saw that Blaine was crying and smiling at Kurt. 'Thank you' Blaine said softly. They stared at each other as Kurt kissed away Blaine's tears. To break the silence Blaine said: 'I didn't know you liked Darren Criss' Kurt smiled and replied:

'He is an amazing song writer and is so hot.' Kurt giggled when he saw the slightly jealous look on Blaine's face and added: 'but I prefer you baby, you actually look a lot like him!'

Blaine blushed; this was not the first time he had been told he looked like the famous actor. 'So…' Kurt began, prompting Blaine to start talking.

Blaine took a deep breath and started: 'I told my dad I was gay a year ago, he hasn't spoken to me for 6 months. He spent the 6 months after I told him trying to make me straight.' Blaine looked at Kurt's shocked and sad expression. 'He suggested building a car with me for 3 months. My mum thought it was his attempt to bring us closer but I know that it was because he thought that getting me dirty might make me like girls.' Blaine continued. Kurt's eyes welled up and he suddenly was a lot more grateful for his own dad's acceptance of him. 'When his plan didn't work he stopped talking to me and convinced my mum to do the same. My mum is too scared of him to stick up for me'

Blaine took a deep breath and continued, encouraged by the look of love in Kurt's eyes: 'I came home a couple of months before you came to Dalton to spy on us. I thought my dad might have realised the error of his ways. He shouted at me, saying that he had no son and that if I ever came back he would beat me up.'

With this Kurt lurched himself at Blaine to hug him with such force that he knocked him backwards into the bed. Kurt securely wrapped his arms around him as Blaine let it all go: the rejection, the pain, and the humiliation - a rush of tears streaming down his face. 'K-Kurt K-Kurt I don't care that my dad hates me because I'm gay because it's because I'm gay that I get to be with _you_.' Blaine sobbed.

Overwhelmed with emotion and pain that the amazing boy in his arms had been treated so badly by his own father, Kurt kissed Blaine, his own tears mixing with Blaine's as they clung to each other - as if each other were anchoring them to the earth.

Kurt stopped kissing him to wipe their tears away. 'No matter what the outside world thinks of us they will never be able to touch us or what we have.' With these words Blaine pulled Kurt's tie bring his face to his and kissed him, his love poured into the kiss. Once they had both stopped crying Blaine ended the kiss, looked directly into Kurt's eyes and whispered:

'I love you Kurt, you make all the pain of my dad and the bullies at my last school worth it. Make love to me. Make the pain go away.'

Kurt's eyed widened with love and surprise. He lowered his head and kissed him slowly. 'You took my pain away that first day, now it's my turn to take away yours.' Kurt said, lowering his body to Blaine's and kissed him again. He removed Blaine's tie and kissed his neck, causing Blaine to wrap his arms around Kurt firmly.

Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's shirt with shaking hands, love filling him for the boy beneath him, who had trusted him so much that he had shared his horrid past. He worshipped Blaine's body with reverence and love, eager to take care of Blaine, as much as Blaine had taken care of him in so many ways. He unbuttoned his own shirt, discarding it and placing his naked skin onto Blaine, causing them both to moan.

Kurt ruffled his hands through Blaine's luscious curls as he kissed him more passionately. He pulled Blaine's trousers down and worshipped Blaine's thighs before removing his boxers. Kurt them removed his remaining clothes and got the lube bottle. 'This is suppose to make the pain go away, not give you pain' Kurt pointed out, his voice filled with emotion.

Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek and said: 'I know but you don't _want_ to cause me pain, that's what makes you difference from the bullies and my dad, Kurt.' Kurt put lube on his fingers after kissing Blaine's lips softly.

'I will distract you just as you distracted me' Kurt said, remembering how determined Blaine had been to give Kurt pleasure to cover the pain during their first time. He pulled Blaine's curls firmly as he kissed him intensely, as he entered one finger into Blaine. Blaine groaned, half in pain and half in pleasure.

'I'm here Blaine, shhh I know baby, I know.' Kurt whispered into his ear, licking and sucking his ear lobe before moving onto his neck, kissing the faded hickey adoringly. Kurt entered another finger carefully as he latched onto Blaine's nipple, sucking and biting eliciting a strangled cry from Blaine. Pain was still mixed in with his cry of pleasure. He crooked his finger upwards, knowing that finding his prostate was his only hope of distracting Blaine.

Blaine arched his body of the bed when Kurt found it, screaming his name. Kurt smiled at Blaine's cry of pure pleasure, scissoring his fingers and hitting his prostate over and over again.

'I'm ready Kurt, sooo ready for you' Blaine mewled, desperate and saturated with love and need. Kurt positioned himself at Blaine's entrance, his eyes seeing into Blaine's soul. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly inched into Blaine's tight heat.

He stopped quickly, seeing the pain on Blaine's face. He grabbed his hand tightly and said: 'I _will_ take the pain away Blaine, I love you. You feel so good baby' with this statement he kissed Blaine heatedly as he slowly entered him completely, pleasure battling with the pain inside of Blaine. Kurt licked his collarbone and fleshy shoulder, communicating the intense feelings inside of him. Blaine's eyes closed when pleasure took over the pain, filling every inch of his body.

'You can move now Kurt' Blaine said, voice low with want. Kurt slowly withdrew before slamming back in. Kurt gasped at the intense pleasure that coursed through him, Blaine groaning beneath him.

_Now to show him how perfect he is and how wrong his dad and those bullies are, _Kurt thought, beginning to move slowly but firmly in and out of Blaine's body. Blaine had never felt so loved as he watched Kurt caressing his sides as he moved slowly in and out of his body, as if Blaine was the most important person in the universe. 'Ah, ah, ah Kurt' Blaine panted.

Kurt stroked Blaine's flushed face and said: 'I love you Blaine Everett Anderson.' Kurt then leaned down and kissed him slowly and passionately, Blaine tugging Kurt's silky hair gently.

'I love you too, Kurt Paul Hummel' (A/N: Paul is Criss Colfer's middle name) Blaine stated, gripping Kurt's body tightly, gazing into his sparkly blue eyes.

With this, Kurt asked Blaine to wrap his legs around his hips and began to trust in this new angle, causing Blaine to whimper and cry out as Kurt hit his prostate forcibly over and over again.

Seeing Blaine writhe underneath him and hearing the orgasmic sounds that he was causing Blaine to make was tightening the coil in Kurt's stomach. 'I'm nearly there, come with me Blaine, come with me!' Kurt said.

'I'm coming Kurt, ah!' Blaine cried as his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave of bliss. Kurt filled Blaine and cried out as he rode out his orgasm, collapsing onto Blaine, completely spent. Blaine caressed Kurt's back, his post orgasm bliss making him feel as if they were the only two people in the whole galaxy.

Kurt came out of Blaine and lay next to him, snuggling, thoroughly content.

'Thank you for teaching me Kurt' Blaine said

'What did I teach you?' Kurt said, confused.

'How to trust Kurt, one of the most important lessons in love and life' Blaine explained. Kurt wrapped his arms around him, amazed that he ended up teaching his mentor and boyfriend something.

'You're very welcome Blaine. Thank you for trusting me.' One solitary tear of happiness rolled down Blaine's cheek at being in the arms of the boy that he loved and who loved him, after that said boy having made love to him.

'I guess we can teach each other' Blaine said smiling.

Kurt hugged him tighter and said: 'I would like that' they stayed wrapped in each other's arms, completely at peace with the world.

_Kurt is right_, Blaine thought. _I am not alone and no one can touch us or take what we have, as we are in love. _All the bad times in his life had made Blaine doubt there was a God watching over him. But having the boy of his dreams hold him like this made him reconsider the existence of a divine being.

Blaine smiled; all was right with the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was an intense chapter to write haha awww poor Blaine :( i wanted to Hug him, but i let Kurt comfort him instead ;)**

**btw, the song Kurt sung was 'Not Alone' from AVPM written by Darren Criss. if u havnt seen the musical/heard the song then i strongly recommend it!**

**this story is coming towards the end now i think... unless u want lots more! tell me if u do :D next chapter: blaine meets burt hehe xxx**


	8. Lesson 8: Meeting the Parents

Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed, glancing at the clock nervously. Kurt caught him and said: 'stop worrying, we have an hour and they will love you and your dapper charms' he leaned over and kissed Blaine sweetly. Blaine's anxiety melted as Kurt deepened the kiss. Kurt pulled away and said: 'well it takes half an hour to drive from Dalton, so maybe you should change now.'

Blaine sighed and stood up, grabbing his choice of clothes from the back of his chair.

'Are you sure this is alright, Kurt? I've never met a boyfriend's parents before.'

Kurt smiled at his nervous boyfriend and said: 'jeans and that smart, black top is the perfect combination of casual and smart. So yes it is suitable.'

Blaine smiled at the look of sincerity in Kurt's eyes and began to change. Kurt tried not to stare as Blaine stood in nothing but his boxers. He had seen Blaine like this many times, but in the heat of passion of their love making he had never had to opportunity to just stand and stare at his Adonis of a Boyfriend.

Blaine caught him staring and smirked. 'Can't get enough of me can you?' He remarked laughing as Kurt frowned in disappointment when he put his jeans on.

'Don't worry you might see my body later if you're lucky' Blaine said teasingly. He kissed Kurt's forehead, now fully dressed.

Kurt sighed in contentment at the adoring gesture and entwined his hand with Blaine's. 'Well, it's time, let's get this over with.' Kurt said, pulling Blaine towards the door.

They drove first in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Blaine turned on the radio, wanting to distract himself. Kurt was driving. He took Blaine's hand and said: 'You charm everyone you meet, why are you so nervous?'

'Well, your dad will always see me as the guy who stayed in his son's bed.' Blaine said worriedly.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tighter in reassurance and responded: 'Well tonight you can show him that you are now the amazing guy who is dating his son.'

Blaine smiled, knowing that with Kurt by his side nothing too terrible could happen. Soon enough they arrived, Blaine's hands shaking slightly as they stood in front of the front door. Blaine took a deep breath as Kurt knocked on the door. Finn opened the door and gave them both a big smile: 'Hey guys how are you?'

'Good thanks Finn' Kurt said.

Blaine added: 'Good to see you again Finn'

Finn smiled at him and nodded, moving so they could enter the house. Blaine had been here a few times to do homework with Kurt and watch movies but this time was so much different. He was now here as Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt squeezed his hand before opening the living room door, revealing a smiling Carol and a suspicious Burt sitting on the sofa. They both stood up as Blaine and Kurt walked in hand in hand. Carol hugged a surprised Blaine and whispered: 'Nice to meet you officially Blaine and don't worry Burt will behave.'

As Carol hugged Kurt Burt looked Blaine up and down and seemed to like what he saw as he held out a hand, which Blaine took eagerly and said nervously but determined: 'Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel. Thank you for inviting me into your home.' Burt was taken aback by Blaine's dapper mode. Carol winked at Kurt, approving Kurt's choice of boyfriend.

'You are welcome and call me Burt' Burt replied, pointing towards the dinner table which was filled with lots of tasty looking dishes. Blaine nodded and walked towards the table. Kurt sat next to his more relaxed boyfriend; Finn sat on Blaine's other side with Burt at the head of the table and Carol at the other end of the table. Blaine took in all the delicious food in front of him: steak, big bowl of potatoes, side dish of grilled vegetables, a plate of roles and a large bowl of salad.

'This all looks wonderful Carol' Blaine said genuinely. Carol smiled warmly at him, beginning to dish out everyone's food.

'Thank you Blaine, you can have the first helping.' Carol said, causing Kurt to smile widely at Carol's acceptance of Blaine. Soon enough everyone was tucking into Carol's delicious food. 'So how long have you been Kurt's boyfriend Blaine?' Carol asked.

At this question Finn and Burt looked directly at Blaine waiting for his answer. Blaine looked at Kurt before answering: 'only three days Carol, we have been friends for 6 months.'

Burt didn't seem to be convinced but Carol looked happy at the response. 'Who made the first move?' Finn asked Kurt stared at him in a way that said: I will kill you later.

'Blaine did, he didn't want to rush anything or ruin our friendship which is why he didn't tell me his feelings earlier.' Kurt said, smiling warmly at Blaine who just about managed to hide his shock.

_I never told him that, how did he know_? Blaine thought. Blaine was relieved to see that Burt seemed to like this response.

_He does seem to care about Kurt_, Burt thought. _Doesn't mean he is completely passed my test though_, Burt thought to himself.

'Is Kurt your first boyfriend Blaine?' Burt asked.

Blaine hopped his dapper charms were still working as he replied: 'yes, I have never felt this way about anyone before.'

Everyone had finished their food. Satisfied with Blaine's response and the love struck look he had given Kurt after answering, Burt asked: 'Blaine do you like football?'

Blaine's eyes lit up, taking this as a sign of Burt accepting him and replied enthusiastically: 'yes I love football! I've tried to get Kurt to watch it but I've given up.'

Kurt shrugged and laughed at Blaine. 'I like scarves' Kurt said. Finn, Burt and Blaine settled down to watch the football while Carol and Kurt began to clear the table.

'He is so nice Kurt' Carol whispered, putting the dishes in the sink.

'Yes he is, glad you think so' Kurt replied, smiling at Blaine and Burt shouting at the TV screen as the opposing team scored.

'I see the way he looks at you Kurt, and the way you look at him.' Carol said, her eyes welling up.

'Yes, we are in love.' Kurt said his voice cracking. Carol squealed and hugged Kurt tightly.

'I am so happy for you Kurt, you deserve to be loved so much and you have got so much love to give.' Kurt smiled and cleared the rest of the table. The guys cheered and shouted, clearly enjoying the game, while Kurt told Carol all about his and Blaine's first date.

'He is so romantic!' Carol exclaimed. Soon enough the game was over.

'Blaine can I talk to you alone please' Burt said. Blaine gave Kurt a scared look. Kurt smiled at him reassuringly. Blaine stood in the hallway with Burt, not making eye contact.

'I care about my son a lot so I need to know that you do too.' Burt started, just as nervous as Blaine was.

'Burt, Kurt is one of the most moral and compassionate people I have ever met. I care for him as a friend and a boyfriend and I always will, if he will have me' Blaine said in a rush.

Burt smiled at this. 'He get's that from his mother.' Burt said smiling sadly.

'Kurt is very new at all of this so I don't want you pressurizing him, no matter what _feelings_ you might be having.' Burt said, feeling incredibly awkward.

Blaine blushed; he always made sure that he wasn't pushing Kurt into anything. 'I never want to pressure Kurt, which is why I waited a while before confessing my feelings for him. I would never hurt him either Burt.'

Satisfied with his answer Burt moved on to even more awkward topics: 'I don't want to know what you get up to with my son behind closed doors but I want to know: are you being safe?'

Blaine looked at a spot behind Burt's head on the wall behind him before answering: 'yes I will always make sure we are safe, I care about him too much to be reckless with him.'

Burt shifted uncomfortably at the thought of his innocent son having sex with his dapper young man.

'Last question for now' Burt stated. Blaine tensed, wondering what it would be.

'What exactly are your feelings for my son?' Burt asked.

Blaine stared right into Burt's eyes as he said with conviction: 'I am in love with Kurt. I have been for a long time.'

Burt was taken back by the love he saw in Blaine's wide eyes and the serious expression on Blaine's face.

'Good and he loves you too' Burt said, at a loss as to what to say.

'Yes I know. I feel so privileged to be loved by someone like him.'

Burt nodded and said: 'well that's all I need to say to you, but if you ever hurt him I will hurt you got it?'

Blaine nodded vigorously and said: 'yes I understand and I will never hurt Kurt. I will be at his side until he tells me to go.'

Nodding, Burt walked back into the living room and said: 'he's all yours now Kurt, think its time for you too to be heading back to Dalton before curfew ends.'

Blaine gave Finn a high-five and thanked Carol for the dinner as Kurt said goodbye to his family. Both boys breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the car.

'You were amazing Blaine' Kurt said, kissing him passionately, awed at his dapper boyfriend.

Blaine smiled at him and said: 'you have an amazing family Kurt, they really care about you.'

Kurt looked directly at Blaine and said: 'Well they accept you as a part of the family, so they are now your family too'

Blaine launched himself at Kurt in a massive hug. A few tears of happiness running down his face. Kurt whipped his tears and began driving back to Dalton.

They chatted happily about Wes and David's craziness, how well the day had gone and what lessons they had tomorrow.

Soon enough they had arrived at Dalton. They decided to go to Kurt's room, lying on the bed together, glad at how well the day had gone.

'You done so well, I'll have to reward you' Kurt said silkily.

'Kurt we don't have to have sex everyday' Blaine said, scared Kurt was feeling pressured from Burt's lecture.

'I know Blaine but…I want to fuck you' Blaine's eyes widened. Despite how confident Kurt had become with their sexual acts he didn't realise how forward Kurt could be. Kurt's blue eyes were dark with desire, love still shinning in them.

'I'm yours' Blaine said simply, his dick already half hard in his tight jeans.

Kurt rolled until he was on top of Blaine and kissed him heatedly. Blaine moaned as Kurt's tongue found its way into his mouth and caressed his own tongue. Kurt pulled his designer shirt over his head, motioning for Blaine to learn forward so he could remove his own top.

Kurt's eyes raked hungrily over Blaine's torso, his well defined abs just begging to be touched. Kurt licked and kissed his way down Blaine's chest, causing Blaine to groan when Kurt bit his flesh.

'Kurt' Blaine begged. Kurt pulled off Blaine's trousers and lightly touched Blaine through his boxers causing Blaine to lift his hips off the bed. Kurt smiled wickedly before discarding his own jeans.

'What do you want me to do to you Blaine?' Kurt asked teasingly.

Blaine gasped at the lustful gaze on Kurt's face. 'I want you t-to fuck me Kurt.' Blaine said, as Kurt whipped his boxers off before removing his own.

'Beg for it' Kurt said, looking at him the way a predator looks at his prey.

Blaine wined, getting desperate. He loved baby penguin Kurt dominating him.

'Pleeease Kurt, fuck me. Fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow.'

With this, Kurt took Blaine's dick into his mouth while inserting one finger into Blaine. Blaine moaned loudly, grasping Kurt's hair tightly. Kurt inserted another finger as he began to bop up and down, sucking Blaine so hard as if it was his favourite ice cream.

Kurt nearly came then and there at the sight of Blaine writing and gripping the sheets, eyes screwed up in pleasure, murmuring Kurt's name and moans and pleas.

'Please Kurt, fuck me now' Blaine begged, orgasm approaching rapidly.

Kurt released Blaine and withdrew his fingers. He placed himself at Blaine's entrance and connected his eyes with his as he entered him slowly. Blaine cried out in pain and pleasure as he felt Kurt filling him bit by bit. Kurt kissed him passionately and lovingly as he entered him fully.

When Blaine had adjusted he said: 'I'm ready for you'

Kurt smiled devilishly at Blaine before withdrawing and slamming back in.

'Oh my wizard god!' Blaine said, his back arching off the bed completely.

Kurt was consumed with pleasure at the sensation. He gripped Blaine's hips as he thrust hard and fast into Blaine again.

'Fuck Blaine!' Kurt said as Blaine's warm, tight heat enveloped him.

Kurt began to trust hard into Blaine completely causing them to both pant and moan. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's hips, causing Kurt to trust deeper into him. Soon enough Kurt hit his prostate hard causing Blaine to scream his name.

'Yes, yes scream for me Blaine. You're all mine. Only I can fuck you like this.' Kurt said loudly, thrusting against his prostate repeatedly, reducing Blaine into an incoherent mess.

Flushed and panting, mouth open: Blaine seemed to epitomise sexual pleasure. Seeing this pushed Kurt near the edge. 'Come for me Blaine, I order you to come!'

Blaine's moan filled the whole room as he came hard, collapsing against the pillows when he was done.

Kurt thrust into Blaine hard once more before he came, screaming Blaine's name, falling onto Blaine's slick body. 'That was totally awesome.' Blaine said, still panting, arms firmly around Kurt.

Kurt withdrew from Blaine, Blaine wincing at the feeling of emptiness. Kurt lay next to Blaine, completely spent.

'I love you' Kurt said, looking at the dazed boy beside of him.

'I love you too, not so baby penguin Kurt' Blaine said, kissing him softly before getting a wash cloth from the bathroom and cleaning them up before throwing on a dressing gown.

'I wish I could sleep with you tonight but if we are caught there will be trouble' Blaine said, kissing Kurt once more before walking to his room.

Once in his room Blaine thought: _I knew Kurt was feisty but whoa! He looks so delicate yet is so strong!_

_Looks like we have got more to learn than I thought!_ Blaine thought, before drifting off to sleep, tiredness finally claiming him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well Blaine survived 'the talk' with Burt haha let me know if there are any lessons that u want to see happen :) seeing Klaine sketch in glee live this sunday should give me inspiration i hope hehe :D till next time xxxx**


	9. Lesson 9: Fulfilling Fantasies

Blaine was concentrating hard on his math homework, sitting next to a napping Kurt on his bed. The excitement of his new relationship with Blaine, the extra Warbler rehearsals and his hard work load had really taken it out of Kurt. Blaine smiled lovingly at his boyfriend's peaceful expression before looking back at his textbook.

Blaine was attempting a really hard question till he was interrupted by a small moan from Kurt. Blaine turned to look at Kurt, unsure at what sound Kurt had just made.

_Did he just moan?_ Blaine thought. He shook his head disbelievingly and turned back to his math question. Before Blaine could make any more progress with his homework Kurt made what was definitely a moan. _Is he having a sex dream?_ Blaine thought, his trousers getting tighter.

Blaine thought time stood still when he heard Kurt moan: 'Blaineee.' His pencil fell from his slackened grip as he stared at the sleeping boy in front on him.

_Did he just moan my name?_ Blaine thought, heart racing.

'Oh Blaine, yes, yes just like that!' Kurt moaned as if to answer Blaine's thought. Blaine felt his erection begging to be released from his trousers. He wanted to wake Kurt up and ask him what he was doing to him in the dream to make Kurt make those erotic sounds. Luckily for Blaine, Kurt slowly opened his eyes after screaming Blaine's name particularly loudly.

Kurt's eyes widened when he took in Blaine's shocked and aroused expression. 'What?' Kurt said. He then blushed immensely when he felt his erection in his trousers.

'W-what were you d-dreaming about?' Blaine asked his eyes still wide. Kurt looked away from Blaine, embarrassed as the images from the dream flooded back. 'Was it a fantasy? Because if you tell me… we could try it'

Kurt stared at Blaine, his mouth slightly open. 'You would laugh at me though.' Kurt said sadly.

Blaine stared at Kurt, stunned that Kurt would think this. 'I wouldn't! I swear.'

Kurt turned away sadly and mumbled: 'you did when I was trying to do those sexy faces before'

Blaine wanted to slap himself for that, oh how much had changed that day though. He placed a hand on Kurt shoulder and said: 'Kurt you know I'm sorry for that and you know that it was because you were trying too hard.'

Kurt nodded. 'I definitely think you are sexy now' Blaine said huskily, causing Kurt to finally look at back at him with a shy smile. 'To make up for it I will do what ever fantasy you want.' Blaine said, knowing this would be hard to resist and as he was very curious.

Kurt took a deep breath and mumbled quietly: 'Y-you were only wearing…' Blaine stared at him wide eyes, tension rising. 'Your Blazer.' Kurt finished, looking down in embarrassment.

Blaine lifted Kurt's head up and said: 'you like my blazer then?' Kurt nodded.

'Can you explain why?' Blaine said no idea why Kurt would find his blazer a turn on.

'Well…it sums you up so well: a smart gentleman, who is the lead singer of the Warblers and my mentor.' Kurt looks lovingly at Blaine, blush colouring his cheeks.

'You also look sexy in your blazer' Kurt added, gulping at the lustful and intense gaze Blaine was giving him.

'I see' Blaine said intrigued. 'Ok, let's do it then. Let's have sex while I wear my school blazer.' Kurt gave Blaine a passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless.

'In return I will do _anything_ for your fantasy.' Kurt said silkily into his ear. Blaine shivered violently as a hundred different ideas entered his mind.

'Do you want to go on top this time as in my fantasy I will definitely be on top' Blaine asked a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. Kurt nodded, pushing Blaine firmly backwards onto the bed. Kurt pushed the textbooks and notepads off the bed and scrambled on top of Blaine. Hands shaking slightly, Kurt wrenches off Blaine's tie and removes his own, Blaine watching him with hungry eyes. Kurt restrains himself from ripping Blaine's shirt off him. He takes his blazer off, his eyes sparkling as he puts it back onto Blaine's naked torso.

The blue and red of the blazer draws attention to the rich olive tones of Blaine's skin. _Wow, this is going to be better than I imagined!_ Kurt thought, his nails gently scrapping Blaine's skin, causing Blaine to hiss in pleasure. Kurt kissed Blaine softly before removing his own shirt and blazer.

He keeps eye contact with Blaine as he hurriedly removes his trousers and then Blaine's. Kurt kisses Blaine heatedly, his tongue invading his mouth forcibly, exploring every inch of Blaine's mouth, drinking his very essence. Kurt's hand snaked down between their almost naked bodies and began to stroke Blaine softly in his boxer briefs. Blaine gasped into Kurt's mouth, trusting hard into Kurt's hand. Kurt pulled Blaine's boxer briefs off, staring intently at Blaine's dick with lust before removing his own boxer briefs.

Both boys gasped as naked skin met naked skin, electricity flowing through them as they dicks touched. Kurt thrust into Blaine, seeking friction. This caused Blaine to groan full of need.

'Please Kurt, please' Blaine begged, his eyes fluttering shut with pleasure and need.

Kurt stroked his cheek lovingly, his other hand revelling in the soft material of the blazer. 'Ok baby, sh' Kurt said, lovingly Blaine's desperate plea. He prepared his fingers and softly entered one into Blaine. Blaine's eyes screwed shut due to pain at the intrusion. Kurt stroked Blaine's cock slowly causing Blaine to writhe with equal amounts of pain and pleasure.

Remembering Blaine's weakness for Kurt's dirty talk, he leaned in and whispered: 'now you will see _exactly_ what you shaking your hips in this blazer does to me' Blaine's eyes opened wide, fully distracted by the dirty talk as Kurt inserted another finger, pumping in and out of Blaine's tight heat.

'Despite that blazer making you look like a gentleman, now that it is the only thing you are wearing, I will make you scream like the most un-dapper man to ever exist.' Blaine shivered, his pain completely forgotten as Kurt added a final finger and began to scissor them.

'Oh you are _so_ ready for me baby' Kurt said, removing his fingers and preparing his cock with lube. Kurt kissed Blaine passionately, so grateful that Blaine was letting him do his favourite fantasy. He aligned his penis with Blaine's entrance before slowly pushing in. Blaine cried out in pain, small hints of pleasure underlying his cry. Kurt stilled to let Blaine adjust, fighting every urge to thrust into the delicious tightness of Blaine's body.

Soon enough, Blaine whispers: 'you can move' Kurt pushes till he was completely in his lover and best friend, a moan escaping his lips. He stopped again, kissing Blaine's swollen lips tenderly as Blaine got used to the feeling of Kurt filling him so completely.

'Kurt, K-Kurt' Blaine moaned as the pleasure reached him. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips for leverage as he withdrew and slammed back in. Blaine gasped as the pleasure rocketed through him. Kurt began to slam repeatedly into Blaine, panting and moaning, gripping Blaine's hips so hard he was sure to leave bruises.

Kurt made Blaine wrap his legs around his hips, creating a new angle. He thrust deeper in this new position, hitting Blaine's prostate directly. Blaine let out a strangled scream as Kurt began to repeatedly hit his prostate, his blazer rubbing against his bare skin, as his body moved.

Kurt nearly came right then and there as he looked down and saw Blaine writhing and moaning in his Dalton blazer. But his fantasy wasn't complete yet. 'Blaine, scream for me!' Kurt commanded, causing Blaine to emit a groan.

As if to make Kurt's wish come true, Blaine slightly angled his hips up, causing Kurt to hit his prostate more forcibly. This caused Blaine to scream Kurt's name loudly, gripping his blazer for support. 'That's it Blaine, scream for me like the horny, sexy teenager you are!' Blaine complied, screaming so loud that he knew that his throat would hurt later.

Hearing Blaine scream so loudly caused Kurt to scream Blaine's name, neither of them caring that the whole school could hear their screams. Kurt stared intently at Blaine as he continued to fuck him, the coil in his stomach about to snap. 'Come Blaine, come for me you sexy Dalton boy!' Kurt cried, pulling Blaine's blazer back a bit to stop it getting ruined by Blaine's cum. Seeing Blaine orgasm while wearing his blazer, a look of complete bliss on his face caused Kurt to come hard, falling onto Blaine and blacking out for a couple of seconds.

Blaine was too consumed with Bliss to realise that Kurt had blacked out; he simply stroked Kurt's hair lovingly. Kurt gasped as he regained consciousness completely in awe that his orgasm was so strong that he had blacked out. 'Thank you Blaine' Kurt said, his voice hoarse from the screaming.

'You are so welcome Kurt, I will never look at my blazer in the same way again' Blaine said, causing both of them to laugh.

'Tomorrow we can do your fantasy' Kurt said. 'What is it?' Kurt asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Blaine smirked and looked up into Kurt's wide curious eyes. 'Oh you will find out tomorrow Kurt. Let's just say you are right. I am not completely the gentleman I seem' Kurt gulped, oh he had so much more to learn with Blaine, and he was loving it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey! sorry i havnt updated for awhile, i was busy in between going to glee live (scream!) and leaving high school forever. to make up for it i hav uploaded videos from glee live onto mi new tumblr: darrenklainefan. feel free to follow me! hehe, i also hav fan klaine vid that i made on there and might start posting teasers for chapters. hope this chapter was worth the wait :P Please tell me any requests/lessons u would like to see for this story as i sort of hav writers block at the mo. glee live was amazin! i saw darren up close! we were sitting really close. will post in a weeks time as on holiday for a week but will be Blaine's fantasy which will be worth waiting for! ;) xxx P.S the skit in glee live did inspire me : blaine sayin: u love the blazer hehehe oh we do blaine ;)  
><strong>


	10. Lesson 10: teasing and stamina

Blaine woke up with a start, sitting up in bed wishing his dream had been real. He frowned when he realised that he was alone in bed, no sleepy Kurt spooning him. He lay back down, comforted by the fact that his dream would become a reality later on that day. His Warblers alarm clock glowed bright red in the dark. 6 o'clock it read. Blaine sighed.

_I have to go back to sleep_, he thought. _If I want enough energy for my fantasy later on today._Blaine tried to concentrate in English later that day. _Only 5 more hours till my fantasy,_Blaine thought. He kept sneaking glances at Kurt, who was staring avidly at the novel, taking notes thoroughly. After what seemed like forever the bell rang for lunch, Blaine pulling Kurt into the cafeteria. They sat at a table for two, grabbing their lunch from their bags in a hurry. 'You looked distracted in English' Kurt said, amusement shinning in his blue eyes.

Blaine leaned over the table and whispered: 'I was thinking about what I was going to do to you later' Kurt shivered violently, no idea what Blaine had in mind. Blaine bit into his sandwich looking sultry at Kurt who gulped. It was Kurt's turn to try and concentrate after lunch, this time in politics. He looked at Blaine in the corner of the room. He shivered at the thought that Blaine actually fantasised about doing stuff to him. Kurt's mind began to wander, imagining Blaine revealing his darker, wilder side to him, pouncing on him.

'Kurt!' The teacher called, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts. 'What type of constitution do we have?' The teacher asked. Kurt blinked, seeing Blaine's amazed stare and answered:

'codified, Mr. Branson.' Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as the teacher looked satisfied. Blaine will be the death of me, Kurt thought as he saw Blaine's bemused expression. Finally it was the end of the day, Blaine practically dragging Kurt back to his room and pushing him against the door, kissed him wildly.

'That was the longest day ever!' Blaine breathed before kissing Kurt desperately. Kurt groaned as Blaine pushed his body against every inch of Kurt's body, devouring his mouth eagerly. Blaine began to grind into Kurt as his lips began to kiss and suck Kurt's neck.

'Blaine, is this part of your fantasy?' Kurt asked, breathing deeply, remembering how Blaine did this to him during the first lesson.

Blaine smiled wickedly and replied: 'no, this is nothing yet. I just love warming you up' Kurt gasped, anticipation at what was to come and dragged Blaine's face to his in a passionate kiss by pulling his curls. Blaine sighed as they reconnected forcibly yet tenderly. 'Blaine please' Kurt whined as they parted for breath. Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek lovingly, in direct contrast to the dark, lustful look in his eye. 'Oh you will be begging me a lot more before I'm done with you' Blaine said, his voice saturated with control and lust. Kurt's eyes were bottomless pools of blue as he stared at Blaine in shock and arousal. With this, Blaine turned them around and pushed Kurt backwards till his legs hit the bed. Smiling widely Blaine pushed Kurt onto the bed hard. Blaine almost jumped onto the bed, causing Kurt to gasp. Blaine made quick work of Kurt's shirt buttons, throwing the shirt onto the floor. he then slowly undid Kurt's belt buckle, wanting to draw out his fantasy. He looked at Kurt as he pulled down his jeans and boxers in one go, the sound of them hitting the floor echoing in the still room.

Blaine grabbed something from his bedroom draw, hiding it behind his back. Pinning Kurt's arms above him and holding his body with his own he said: 'Tonight you will meet the real Blaine Anderson' He then kissed Kurt's arm before strapping Kurt's arms to the bedposts, before Kurt could even gasp. Blaine had attached Kurt to the bed posts with his Dalton ties, the silk material quite comfortable to Kurt's porcelain skin.

'Blaine' Kurt said, the fear evident in his voice. He trusted Blaine completely but didn't know if he would like this.

'Courage Kurt' Blaine said kissing Kurt slowly before tying Kurt's feet to the other end to the bed. 'The safe word is coffee, if you want me to stop say it' Blaine said concern shinning in his deep eyes. Blaine covered Kurt's eyes with one of Kurt's scarves, holding his hand to reassure him. 'This will heighten your senses' Blaine told him, his voice as smooth as melted chocolate. Blaine kissed down Kurt's chest before starting to undress himself.

'You want me to not be a gentleman, well be careful what you wish for' Blaine said, dropping his shirt to the floor. Kurt gulped at the vulnerability of the situation hit him. This was emphasised by Blaine kissing the head of his penis lightly before saying: 'you are mine; even your orgasms belong to me. You can only come when I say' Kurt was surprised to find he liked this side of Blaine. The tingling sensation as Blaine kissed down his thighs was amplified by his loss of sight. Kurt cried out as Blaine gently bit his thigh. 'Do you like it when I'm more rough with you baby?' Blaine asked. Kurt whined and nodded, surprised at his answer. Blaine kissed him tenderly before biting his nipple roughly. Kurt gasped, the pain sending a jolt of pleasure to his groin. The sweet kiss reassured Kurt that Blaine still loved him despite the roughness he was now showing his body. Blaine groaned at Kurt's positive reaction, biting his earlobe playfully. 'Mine!' Blaine said, biting and sucking his neck hard, leaving hickeys all over. 'I love you too much to let someone else love you Kurt. I will always love you' Blaine said to explain his possessiveness. Kurt's heart swelled at Blaine's explanation, while his dick throbbed at the feather light touches Blaine was giving his dick.

'Blaine' Kurt groaned desperately. Blaine smiled wickedly, swirling his talented tongue around the head without taking him into his mouth. Kurt tried to buck his hips to thrust his cock into his mouth but the ties restrained him.

'Please Blaine please suck me!' Kurt pleaded, not caring how desperate he sounded.

'Yes Kurt beg baby' Blaine encouraged, in shock at how well his fantasy was going. Kurt shrieked as Blaine tentatively licked his shaft lightly, teasing him.

Blaine laughed and said 'you are dying for it aren't you? You love my Mouth around your cock. Well looks like you're not innocent anymore!'

Blaine stood on the bed, taking his cock and putting it on Kurt's lips. 'My turn first' Blaine said huskily. 'Open that pretty mouth Kurt and let me fuck your mouth' Kurt whimpered and opened his lips. Blaine pushed his cock into Kurt's mouth, drunk with power. Kurt moaned as his mouth was filled by Blaine's dick, the feeling of the thick length sliding in and out of his bruised lips exaggerated by his restraints and lack of sight. The moan caused Blaine to hold onto the headboard, giving him support in order to thrust deeper into his mouth.

'Yes Kurt, oh you're such a good boy' Blaine groaned, picking up the pace. Love and lust surged through him equally at the complete trust Kurt had put in him. Kurt was surprised at how sexy it felt to be so completely helpless. Blaine hit the back of his throat, gripping the headboard so tightly he thought it was going to snap. _Thank goodness for Kurt's lack of gag reflex!_ Blaine thought, thrusting repeatedly.

Blaine thrust once more before spilling into Kurt's unsuspecting mouth. Blaine bent down so he was level with Kurt and said: 'thank you my sex slave. Let me taste'.

With this demand he thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth, groaning as he tasted himself in Kurt's mouth. Suddenly the scarf was taken off his eyes, the light burning them slightly.

Kurt was stunned to see Blaine's dark and hungry eyes staring at him, love still evident in the large brown pools of desire. Wanting to reassure Kurt and show his gratefulness Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly, stroking his hair causing Kurt to whimper.

'I took the scarf off as I want to watch you squirm' Blaine whispered, causing Kurt to gasp. Blaine licked Kurt's neck and bit his collar bone lightly, loving the way Kurt convulsed under him. His licked down his chest, loving the taste of his salty, creamy skin. He licked and bit his hip bone, while his hands caressed his thighs and sides.

'Blaine' Kurt begged as Blaine licked the whole of Kurt's shaft in one lick.

'Ok Kurt lets teach you another lesson' Blaine said, swirling his tongue around his shaft without swallowing him. 'Let me teach you about self control and stamina'

Kurt gasped arousal and frustration coursing through him. I will suck you but you can only come when I say so' Blaine said, purring. Before Kurt could protest, Blaine looked directly at him before taking his cock into his mouth inch by inch. Blaine's thorough teasing meant that it took all of Kurt's strength to not come then and there as he watched Blaine look at him from under his lashes as he swallowed him slowly.

Blaine laughed at the look of concentration and resisting on Kurt's face. He released Kurt's throbbing Cock with a loud pop causing Kurt to whine at the loss of contact. Blaine smiled at Kurt as he licked his slit, tasting the pre-come before licking the head softly. 'Oh Kurt, you look so fuck-able when you are trying not to come.' Blaine groaned, licking up and down his shaft slowly, and then taking him in his mouth completely before backing away from Kurt completely.

'Blaine, please I will do anything just let me come' Kurt begged, feeling like he was going to faint if he didn't come soon.

Blaine's eyes glinted at Kurt's desperation. 'Anything?' Blaine said, his voice dripping with teasing. Kurt nodded, unable to speak. 'Even dressing up, threesome, public sex and so on?' Kurt nodded again, not caring at all any more. Blaine softened at this, kissing Kurt lovingly. 'thanks Kurt but I don't want to take advantage of you, well except for sexually torturing you like this' he said, sucking his cock in earnest, pushing Kurt to the brink of orgasm before releasing his cock and stepping backwards. Kurt cried out at his denied orgasm, his cock throbbing painfully. Blaine decided that enough was enough. He climbed onto the bed and untied Kurt's hands from the bed. He kissed the marks left by the ties lovingly. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine, so relieved he could touch him. Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurt's neck, happy for Kurt's warm embrace.

Blaine kissed Kurt so lovingly that it left them both breathless. Blaine undid Kurt's legs and gently laid him down on the bed. 'Blaine, please, please' Kurt whined, the tension getting too much. Blaine kissed the angry marks left on Kurt's ankles before grabbing the bottle of lube. He inserted one finger into Kurt, pain running through him. 'I'm sorry Kurt' Blaine said, his voice cracking, still hating giving Kurt pain despite it not being the first time. 'Courage' Blaine said, staring intently at Kurt as he inserted another finger, his other hand holding tightly onto Kurt's hand.

The pain had begun to fade by the time Blaine had added the last finger. Blaine kept making comforting shushing noises to pacify Kurt; they seemed to be working, his fingers stroking Kurt's hand tenderly.

'please' Kurt said, the pain having subsided. Blaine positioned himself at Kurt's entrance and stared into Kurt's sapphire eyes.

'You wanted to unleash my darker side, well be prepared' Blaine said, his voice like velvet. Kurt gasped as Blaine thrust completely into him, shivers running through them. 'Kurt' Blaine moaned, as he gripped his hips roughly thrusting deeper and quicker, panting.

'oh, oh, uhhh' Kurt groaned, completely incoherent by Blaine's letting go of his gentleman carefulness. He felt so desired and sexy as Blaine whispered a mixture of dirty promises and sweet nothings into his ear as he continued to pound into him. Kurt managed to grab wrap his hands around Blaine's neck, needing support from Blaine's meaningful thrusts.

Realising they weren't going to last long Blaine slowed down to making love pace, causing Kurt to let out a groan as the thrusts began to hit his prostate and at the love Blaine started to show his body. The love in the air was stifling as they held onto each other and caressed each other's bodies as if it was their last day on earth. 'I love you' Kurt said completely spent.

'I love you too' Blaine said, kissing Kurt before pounding into him forcibly, aiming to hit his prostate hard. Kurt screamed at the contact, causing Wes and David to turn the sound off their TV in shock. A few more hard thrusts were all they needed before they came so hard that they both passed out, slumped together in a firm embrace. Wes and David were slightly worried at the sudden silence coming from their best friends room but high fived each other when they heard Kurt's shocked gasp and Blaine's satisfied sigh.

'That was so much better than I could have ever dreamed Kurt' Blaine said, completely in awe that they had passed out. 'Thank you' Blaine said.

Kurt smiled sleepily and said: 'you are welcome Blaine. I would do anything for you and I know you would do the same for me' Blaine smiled, stroking his hair softly.

'I wouldn't mind doing your request of threesome, public sex or dressing up by the way' Kurt said, causing Blaine to gasp in shock.

_Just when I thought they would be no more lessons!_ Blaine thought, his dick hardening once more. _Well I guess I will never run out of lessons with Kurt and I don't want too._ Blaine thought, drifting off to sleep exhausted from his vigorous fantasy.

Kurt drifted off to sleep in Blaine's firm embrace, so pleased that he was able to make Blaine's wish came true, no matter how kinky it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey, btw mi tumblr is : darrenklainefan soz for accidently deletin it off last post whoops! haha would love to meet u guys on tumblr :) hope this chapter was worth waiting for hehe. judging bi length of this chapter i hav a thin for darker side of Blaine haha... tell me what request of Blaine's u would most like to see happen! OMG hav u seen kiss in Dublin Glee live sketch! amazing! proper kiss and poor criss fell on floor and voice went high! dont blame him. darren did it to make him break apparently. so... will be updating soon if i get ideas etc . peace out x**


	11. Lesson 11: Making Amends

Kurt was trying hard to concentrate on what Wes was saying in Warbler practise. This was extremely difficult when his gorgeous boyfriend was looking at him from the other side of the room. _How did I get so lucky? _Kurt thought as Blaine smiled at him warmly.

The mention of Blaine's name pulled Kurt out of his daze. 'Blaine will lead us in our performance in Dalton's annual talent show' Wes announced. Suddenly Kurt was angry at his boyfriend.

_I know he doesn't ask for all the solos but he doesn't exactly offer them to anyone else either!_ Kurt thought, Blaine smiling too much at his solo to notice the look of anger of Kurt's face.

Rage and what Kurt now realised was jealousy filled him as they practised the choreography for the song for the talent show. Blaine walked over to Kurt after Wes dismissed him. 'From what I can tell this song is going to be awesome' Blaine said, smiling.

'Why because you've got the solo in it?' Kurt said, trying not to sound too angry.

Blaine's smile vanished at the harshness in Kurt's voice. 'No, but I think we need to discuss this back in my room'

Kurt nodded, not wanting to make a scene for once. They walked to Blaine's dorm in silence, both not really wanting to argue with each other. They sat on Blaine's bed, Kurt finding it hard to look at him.

'What is this about Kurt? We are best friends as well as boyfriends, you have never got angry at me before' Blaine said.

This seemed to light a spark of anger in Kurt due to the underlying implication that Blaine was the victim. 'Well I've never noticed how much you enjoy getting all the solos before!' Kurt shot back, voice slightly raised.

'Do I detect a hint of jealousy?' Blaine asked incredulously.

'You detect a lot of jealously. Now I am your boyfriend I thought you might try and let them give me a solo for a change' Kurt replied, his voice dangerously calm.

Blaine misunderstood what Kurt was implying and said: 'what, so you thought you would sleep with me so I would get you some solos!' , Blaine regretting saying this as soon as he saw the look of pure shock and hurt on Kurt's face.

'If you really think that's why I had sex with you then you don't know me at all!' Kurt said his voice high with indignation.

'Kurt I-I'm S ̶' Blaine began, reaching for Kurt as Kurt got off the bed.

'Bye Blaine' Kurt said, tears in his eyes, as he walked out of the room. Blaine stared after him in shock, his hand still reaching out for him. 'Kurt, what have I done?' he asked the empty room. He suddenly came to his senses and ran out of room and saw to his dismay that Kurt was no where to be seen. Standing in the empty hallway Blaine felt a single tear roll down his face.

Determined to fix this he grabbed his phone from his pocked and dialled Kurt's number. He reached the answer machine. Another tear escaped when he heard Kurt's voice on the answer machine: _You have reached my answer machine, probably doing my moisturiser routine so I'll call you back. _

Kurt never turned his phone off. Blaine knew he had messed up big time. He gripped his phone tightly, determined. 'I will find you Kurt and fix this I swear.' Blaine stated, running off down the corridor.

Kurt was sitting at a table, tears running down his face. _He didn't mean it did he?_ Kurt thought. _We all say things we don't mean when we are angry. But he had no right to be angry! _

He rested his head on the table, trying to control his sobs. _If he is sorry why isn't he chasing after me begging me to forgive him?_ Kurt thought sadly.

Unknown to Kurt, Blaine had already gone to Kurt's dorm room, the choir room, the library, had called a now worried Finn (who had promised not to tell Burt in order for Blaine to live) and was now searching the streets near the school.

_Where is he? Where would he go? _Blaine thought, determined to not give up. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sign of the Lima Bean café a few yards ahead of him. _Of course! We spent so much time there together I would go there too! _Blaine thought, running towards the coffee shop.

He saw Kurt with his head on their usual coffee table through the window. 'Kurt' Blaine whispered, so annoyed with him for hurting his Kurt.

'Kurt!' Blaine exclaimed, bursting into the coffee shop, causing Kurt to raise his head and look at him in surprise.

'Blaine?' Kurt asked in confusion, having had convinced himself that he was unworthy of Blaine.

Blaine sat down opposite Kurt and went to take one of Kurt's hands but Kurt pulled his hands back, determined to not let Blaine be forgiven so easily.

'What do you want Blaine?' Kurt said, annoyed that he had to continue to be hostile to Blaine but wanted to protect his pride.

'Just hear me out ok' Blaine said, the pain evident in his voice. Kurt nodded, still not facing him.

'I am so sorry Kurt. I have been out of my mind trying to find you ever since you left.' Kurt's resolve broke slightly at the news that Blaine had been trying to make amends after all.

'I misunderstood what you meant and so lashed out. Of course I realised my mistake. You would be the last person to use me Kurt and It is my own insecurities that made me think that you would.' Blaine continued.

Kurt looked back at Blaine, confusion written on his face. 'What insecurities?' Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled sadly and replied: 'you're so amazing Kurt, I always wondered what you saw in me' Kurt's mouth hung open in shock. How did the confident, Dapper Blaine Anderson question what Kurt saw in him?

'You're the amazing one!' Kurt said, knowing he should still be angry at him but Blaine looked so genuine he couldn't be.

'Thanks Kurt, but I don't feel so amazing right now. Please don't leave me! I can't live without you because I love you.' Blaine said, not caring how desperate he sounded.

Kurt's resolve washed away completely at the complete look of genuine regret and love on Blaine's face.

'Oh Blaine I will never say goodbye to you' Kurt cried, grabbing Blaine and pulling him into a desperate and passionate kiss.

Blaine sighed with relief into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's body pulling him impossibly closer. Blaine deepened the kiss, both boys unconcerned that there were probably hostile people in the coffee shop.

As Kurt moaned, they suddenly realised that it was probably best if they made up in private, rather than in front of potential homophobes.

'Let's go back to the dorms' Kurt whispered, sending chills down Blaine's spine. They ran hand in hand out of the coffee shop.

They practically ran back to Kurt's room, the anger from their fight turning into heated passion. Once in his room, Kurt pushed Blaine backwards onto his bed, kissing him so passionately that Blaine forgot his own name. The combination of: the anger that had now turned into lust and the tension at the prospect of never being with Blaine again, caused Kurt to rip Blaine's buttons in a hurry to get his shirt off so fast.

Blaine gasped at Kurt eagerness and undid his own belt, whipping his trousers and boxers off in one quick motion. Kurt smiled mischievously at Blaine, a plan forming in his mind. He undid his own shirt, discarding it after getting off the bed.

Blaine groaned in frustration at the distance between them. 'I am just getting something.' Kurt said wickedly, grabbing something from his wardrobe. He sprung onto the bed, pinning Blaine body with his own. Blaine moaned loudly, feisty Kurt still being a major turn on for him.

'You're sorry aren't you Blaine? Kurt said in an alluring voice.

'Yes' Blaine hissed as Kurt rubbed his clothed cock over his freed one.

'So you would do anything to make it up to me?' Kurt asked, grinding harder into him.

'Anything' Blaine replied, being genuine despite the arousal in his voice.

'Good because you're a bad boy who needs to be punished.' Kurt whispered, tying Blaine's arms to the bed posts with his favourite scarves.

'I do love scarves. This is the best use of them.' Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear before using two more scarves to attach Blaine's legs to the other end of the bed.

Blaine's eyes were wide as he watched Kurt tie him up. He had a feeling they were about to have the best make up sex in the history of the world. Smirking, got off the bed then took off his trousers, keeping eye contact as he shimmied his boxer briefs off his legs.

Kurt approached Blaine slowly, as he climbed onto the bed like a predator stalking his prey. Blaine watched Kurt in a trance as he straddled him, running his hands up and down Blaine's chest.

Blaine gasped into Kurt's mouth as Kurt raked his nails down his chest as he kissed him fiercely. 'Kurt' Blaine begged, wanting Kurt so badly it hurt.

Kurt smirked in triumph and said: 'now who's begging!' kissing his neck slowly before biting and sucking giving Blaine a large hickey.

'You will always be mine Blaine just as I am yours' Kurt growled, biting his collar bone.

Blaine yelped wishing he could reach out and tug Kurt's soft, brown hair. Kurt kissed down Blaine's muscular legs then caressed his thighs with his tongue. Blaine shivered underneath Kurt, calling his name desperately. Kurt sat on his heals, grabbing the bottle of lube from his bedside draw as an idea struck him.

'I'm going to get myself all ready for you baby' Kurt said alluringly, putting lube on his fingers before adding: 'and then I am going to ride you as you remain powerless'

Blaine let out a strangled groan, unable to form words at Kurt's statement.

His eyes widened as he watched as Kurt raise himself up on his knees and enter one finger into himself. _I want to do that do to him so bad_, Blaine thought as Kurt moaned at the pleasure-pain of his own finger filling him.

'Oh Blaine I can't wait to ride you' Kurt moaned as he entered another finger. Blaine tried to free himself from the soft restraints that were keeping him from his lover but failed.

The room was filled with Kurt's loud moans and Blaine's ragged breathing as Kurt entered another finger and began to fuck himself with them. Blaine whined, so desperate for Kurt's fingers to be his cock. 'K-Kurt. Please!' Blaine begged, feeling the most submissive and desperate than he had ever been.

'OK baby if you insist' Kurt said, removing his fingers and rubbing lube on Blaine's dick, Blaine groaning at the contact. Kurt positioned himself at Blaine's entrance, slightly shaking at the anticipation of riding Blaine.

Blue met brown as they stared at each other, as Kurt slowly impaled himself on Blaine's dick. Kurt let out a gasp as he was fully filled by Blaine, looking at Blaine's eyes screwed tight with pleasure.

Kurt held onto Blaine's hips as his body tried to accommodate Blaine's size. Soon enough he was ready, slowly rising off Blaine's cock before slowly coming back down onto it, earning a groan and a shudder from Blaine.

'Faster Kurt, please ride me' Blaine pleaded, the tight heat of Kurt surrounding his length becoming too much. Kurt rose off Blaine again, this time slamming back down both crying out in ecstasy as Kurt's prostate was nearly hit directly. Blaine wanted to hold onto Kurt body as he rode him but being powerless was still arousing.

Kurt's teasing of Blaine and the intense emotions of both previous anger and lust meant that Blaine wasn't going to last long. Kurt began to ride Blaine faster and faster panting and groaning as he watched Blaine tense and convulse beneath him.

As he pushed himself particularly hard onto Blaine he cried out as his prostate was hit, the sound pushing Blaine closer and closer to the edge. 'Kurt!' Blaine cried out, trying to warn him of his approaching orgasm.

'Hang on baby I'm nearly there!' Kurt said, riding Blaine harder and faster, his hair slick with sweat as his body used all his strength to bring them both to orgasm. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips so hard that it was sure to leave bruises but Kurt was too far gone to care and so was Blaine.

'Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!' Kurt chanted like a prayer, feeling his orgasm approaching. He began to ride Blaine slower but more forcefully, hitting his prostate with more force.

'Come with me Blaine!' Kurt cried as he released onto their stomachs. The look of complete bliss on Kurt's face as he climaxed caused Blaine to let go, filling Kurt up with his warm come. Kurt got off Blaine, untying Blaine in a post-orgasm daze, kissing the angry marks left by the scarves.

Blaine collapsed as soon as he was untied, completely worn out. Kurt held him tenderly, completely amazed at how mind blowing that was and so relieved that they were still together.

'If our make up sex is that good maybe we should fight more often' Blaine said sleepily causing Kurt to laugh.

'I agree but maybe next time we can just fight over which Disney movie is the best' Kurt suggested.

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt tighter so glad he could touch him again and that he had managed to fix things.

'I love you Kurt I'm so sorry.' Blaine said.

'I know you are and I love you too' Kurt said as they both drifted off to sleep, exhausted from their eventful day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't like them fighting but every couple fight and plus i knew they would at least get to have make up sex hehe :P that was mi first time writing angst so hope it was k! might be slightly slower updating as hav started another story now too but am equally dedicated to both so dont woz lol the end is in site now few more chapters left. thanks to you all for readin/reviewin/alerting etc so far! :D **


	12. Lesson 12: Rebelling

A week later, Blaine and Kurt were studying in their long free period, in the library. Kurt knew he should be concentrating on his English essay but all he could do was stare intently at his boyfriend lovingly. His loving thoughts became less than innocent when Blaine ran his hand through his hair and Kurt remembered all the times he had pulled Blaine's hair during sex.

_I know we've had enough sex to last a lifetime since we became boyfriends but I love him and he is gorgeous so how can I resist!_ Kurt thought, blushing when Blaine caught him staring.

'Kurt I don't want to distract you from your essay, maybe I should go talk to Wes and David about Warbler practise instead.' Blaine said, genuinely concerned for Kurt's grades but smiling at his boyfriend's adoration.

'Thanks for your concern but I have a better idea of what we can do' Kurt said, remembering the time when he would have never had the confidence to say something like that.

Blaine felt a sudden surge of arousal go through him at Kurt's bold words. His eyes widened, knowing he should decline Kurt's suggestion, but the image of Kurt moaning beneath him and his raging teenage hormones made him change his mind. He stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand, dragging him out of the library. Once they were out of the library Kurt went to turn towards the dorms but Blaine stopped him. 'We've only got an hour; let's go to the senior commons, it's nearer' Blaine said.

'But it's the day time; people could walk in at any moment!' Kurt said his eyes wide in shock at Blaine's suggestion.

Blaine whispered irresistibly into his ear: 'yes Kurt, that's the point' Blaine's hot breathe in his ear made him shiver. He was still about to protest when he remembered that he had promised Blaine that he would do public sex.

_Well I'm not ready to have sex in the bushes but this is a start!_ Kurt thought, nodding.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's approval and began to pull them both towards the senior commons, still holding his hand. Kurt realised that they were making the same journey that they had made, also hand in hand, on the day that they had first met. He still remembered how it felt when he had first held Blaine's hand and his complete awe at the amazing interior of Dalton.

They soon reached the door. They slowly peeked their heads around the door, checking that the senior commons was empty. Laughing at their rebellious mood they ran into the room and made sure the door was completely shut. Kurt pushed Blaine against the heavy wooden door and kissed him intensely. Blaine moaned at the feeling of him being the one pushed against a door for a change.

Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's curls, so glad Blaine had agreed with his suggestion. Aware of how little time they had, Blaine broke the kiss and gestured towards the couch. Kurt nodded, frantically undressing Blaine as Blaine began to hurriedly undress him.

Once their uniform was discarded, Blaine dragged Kurt to the couch and laid Kurt on it. Kurt gasped as he remembered that it was on this couch that they sat after they had finished singing their 'Baby it's Cold Outside' Duet. _If someone had told me that we would be having sex on this couch, in the middle of the day a few months later I would have laughed at them_ Kurt thought, groaning as Blaine began to grind into Kurt, desperately needing friction.

Kurt began to rock his hips into Blaine, finding it hard not to come right then as the jolt of pleasure went through them at the contact. They tried to keep quiet as they grinded together, knowing that the room wasn't exactly sound proof. The possibility of getting caught increased Blaine's arousal so he gasped: 'lube, we need lube'

Kurt pointed to his school bag, blushing at Blaine's questioning gaze. Blaine went to get it, thinking: _I will ask him why he carries it around with him later_, as he entered the first finger into Kurt. Kurt hissed at the pain, knowing that a lot of pleasure was awaiting him afterwards. Blaine stroked his cheek reassuringly as he inserted another one; Kurt's hiss slowly turning into a gasp of pleasure. Blaine watched Kurt's face contort with pleasure, as he entered the last finger and began to scissor them, making sure Kurt was definitely ready.

Kurt had to muffle a scream with his hand when Blaine touched his prostate, the recklessness of their public sex increasing the sensation. 'Only I can unravel you like this' Blaine said huskily as he brushed against his prostate a few more times. Kurt answered with little gasps and moans, all of which were dripping with pleasure.

Satisfied that Kurt was ready, Blaine put one of Kurt's legs on his shoulder and thrust quickly into him. 'Fuck!' Kurt cried out, unable to control himself as Blaine thrusted into him roughly.

_Oh my god the sounds he makes!_ Blaine thought, letting desire take over him as he began to thrust quicker and deeper into Kurt's body. Kurt had to bite his hand to stop himself screaming loudly when Blaine thrust directly into his prostate, due to the new angle.

'I don't care if people hear, moan for me baby!' Blaine commanded, loving how vocal Kurt now was, remembering how he tried to make him more vocal during that first lesson.

Kurt removed his hand and emitted a particularly loud scream as Blaine deliberately thrust into his prostate harder. Blaine moaned loudly at Kurt's scream, his orgasm approaching rapidly like a raging train.

Needing something to hold onto, Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's slick body, every thrust causing tremors through his entire body. 'B-B-Blaaaaine' Kurt moaned, wanting to express how incredible this felt but finding it hard to be articulate.

The sound of his name being moaned by Kurt in this pleasurable way, made Blaine lose himself completely as his orgasm took over his body. Kurt held onto Blaine tighter as his orgasm hit him forcibly, a strangled moan escaping his kiss-bruised lips.

Blaine fell onto Kurt's body, their bodies both slick with sweat.

Kurt hugged Blaine closer to him, his whole body completely relaxed, listening intently to Blaine's frantic heartbeat. Blaine felt safe and loved in Kurt's arms as if they were the only two people in the world.

They were suddenly reminded that they were actually not alone in the world when the door suddenly swung open. Wes and David had come to the senior Commons to retrieve Wes' gavel. They had been chatting animatedly about rehearsals as they came in the room but went quiet in horror at the scene in front of them.

'Get a room!' David called out laughing while Wes stood there blushing and petrified, his mind desperately trying to get rid of the image of naked Kurt and Blaine.

Completely taken by surprise at his best friends' arrival, Blaine fell off the couch, landing unceremoniously on the floor. Realising he was naked; Blaine grabbed his shirt and tried to cover himself, handing a stunned Kurt a shirt too.

'I would say get some but it looks like you already did!' David added, laughing at Kurt and Blaine's attempt at modesty. Wes had covered his eyes with one hand, his other hand trying blindly to pick up his gavel. When he had managed to pick it up he said:

'It's bad enough we have to hear you at night! I just came to get my gavel. Let's go David' At Wes' words Kurt went as pink as Blaine's pink sunglasses, clutching the shirt closer to his chest.

Blaine stood up and began to get dressed once Wes and David had left, realising that maybe Kurt had been right to not want to have sex in the senior commons. But the sex had been so incredible that he couldn't regret it. 'Don't worry Kurt, we are not the first couple that people have accidently walked in on.' Blaine said, hoping Kurt didn't regret it either.

Kurt began to get dressed too, aware that their free period was almost over. 'We better go back to my dorm to make sure we look presentable' Blaine said, realising that his hair was properly a mess and wanting to make sure Kurt's blush died down before their next class.

Kurt simply nodded still in shock that they had actually been caught. 'You don't regret it do you?' Blaine asked the anxiety obvious in his voice. Kurt ran over to Blaine and hugged him, sorry that his silence had made Blaine think that.

'No of course I don't it was…amazing. I just got embarrassed that's all!' Kurt said, hoping Blaine would believe him. Blaine hugged Kurt tighter in relief.

'In return for you doing my request I will fulfil one of yours' Blaine said.

Kurt thought about this for a while before saying: 'thank you. I think I know a way to mix things up'

Blaine's eyes widened in shock _what haven't we tried?_ Blaine thought, racking his brain. 'What is it?' Blaine asked.

'Oh just wait and see' Kurt said, seductively pulling Blaine towards his next lesson.

_How on earth am I supposed to get through my next lesson now_! Blaine thought, frustrated yet aroused at the mystery.

He couldn't think of what it was for the life of him but as he was dragged down the corridor by a grinning Kurt, Blaine couldn't help thinking that he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i hope those people who wanted Blaine's request of public sex liked this chapter lol. awww poor embarrassed Wes and Kurt hehe. I have decided to make the story longer than i thought so 5 chapters left! i love every single one of u who have read/reviewed/altered or favorited this story. still can't believe more than a few people read it! :O .whoever can guess what Kurt's request is will be mentioned in next chapter hehe **


	13. Lesson 13: making birthdays special

Kurt's birthday was in a week and Blaine was determined to make it special.

The day finally came. Blaine had slept in Kurt's bed the night before as it had been a Sunday. He woke up, loving the feeling of spooning Kurt, the feeling of his soft skin.

Kurt was still fast asleep, looking as calm and beautiful as a sleeping angel. _Well let's start his birthday with a bang_, Blaine thought as he carefully moved as to not wake Kurt and moved under the covers.

Kurt was having a dreamless sleep. A sudden jolt of intense pleasure made him slowly regain consciousness. Still half asleep he slowly opened his eyes, confused as to where the pleasure was coming from. He gasped, his eyes flying open as he realised that Blaine was under the covers giving him a blow job.

'Blaine!' Kurt cried, his mouth hanging open as Blaine sucked and licked his dick, the pleasure waking him up completely. Kurt grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as Blaine swirled his tongue around the sensitive head of his penis.

Kurt whimpered and slightly bucked his hips into Blaine's mouth as Blaine tongued his slit, lapping up his pre-cum. As his orgasm approached Kurt began to slowly thrust into Blaine's mouth. This caused Blaine to moan which caused shockwaves of pleasure to run through Kurt's body, pushing him closer towards climax.

'Close, so close' Kurt groaned, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.

Blaine responded by hollowing out his cheeks and sucking harder. With one long swipe along the underside of his dick Kurt exploded, releasing into Blaine's hungry mouth. Kurt sank into the bed, completely boneless as Blaine swallowed everything Kurt offered, moaning at Kurt's unique taste.

Blaine came out of the covers and snuggled up next to Kurt, giving him a slow kiss.

'Happy Birthday Kurt' Blaine said, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

'I have the feeling this is going to be the best birthday ever!' Kurt said, kissing Blaine to communicate this thanks.

'It will be I will make sure of it' Blaine said, his eyes glowing with promise. 'Before we go to breakfast I want to give you your first present.' Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead before heading towards his bag on the floor.

'Blaine Anderson you did not get me more than one present!' Kurt said, half annoyed and half exited.

'I'm afraid I did' Blaine said, smiling as he handed Kurt a neatly wrapped package. Kurt clapped his hands happily as he took the package off Blaine, ripping the wrapping paper off quickly.

Kurt gasped as he held up the present. It was a red and blue stripped Marc Jacobs scarf. 'I love it!' Kurt said, wrapping his arms firmly around Blaine, hugging him tightly.

'I'm glad you like it' Blaine laughed, knowing how much Kurt loved Scarf's.

'And it's the Dalton school colours too!' Kurt exclaimed, marvelling at how soft the scarf felt in his gentle hands.

Blaine simply nodded, knowing that it would look amazing around Kurt's neck. Kurt got out of bed and ran to his wardrobe grabbing his immaculate school uniform in a hurry, desperate to try the scarf on.

Blaine got his uniform from his bag and began to hurriedly get dressed, watching Kurt get dressed like a hawk. They were soon fully dressed. Blaine walked over to Kurt and wrapped the scarf around Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed at Blaine's romantic gesture and dragged them both over to the full length mirror.

'Wow it suits me!' Kurt said, in awe that his not that interested in fashion boyfriend picked him an amazing scarf.

'Anything suits you' Blaine said warmly, kissing Kurt's cheek. They walked hand in hand to the lunch hall, Kurt wearing his scarf proudly.

Kurt was met with lots of cheers and Happy Birthday wishes as they entered the main hall. _Dam Facebook _Kurt thought as he knew it was responsible for whole of Dalton Academy knowing it was his birthday.

Kurt blushed at all the sudden attention, sitting next to David and Wes, Blaine sitting beside him. 'Welcome to Adulthood' Wes said, constantly reminding them that he was the oldest.

'Happy Birthday Kurt' David said, a mischievous glint in his eye as he looked at Blaine, after smiling at Kurt.

'Thanks guys' Kurt said, smiling shyly as he began to eat his cereal.

'Anything special planed for his birthday Blaine?' David asked causing Blaine's hand to stop midway in the air, just as he had been about to eat a spoonful of cereal.

If anyone else had asked that question it would have been harmless but not with David. Blaine coughed to prevent having to answer. Kurt flushed, half of him wanting David's insinuation to be true.

'I'll take that as a yes then' David sniggered, due to Blaine's reluctance to answer. Kurt was curious when he saw that Blaine wasn't looking at him when David said this. _If only_, Kurt thought.

Blaine quickly said goodbye to Wes and David, whisking them both off to their Science lesson. 'It must be annoying having lessons on your 18th' Blaine said sympathetically.

'I suppose, but at least I still get to spend it with you' Kurt said, looking dreamily at his boyfriend as they entered the classroom and took their seats.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and replied: 'and I am so glad that I get to spend it with you'

As Kurt took his pencil case and paper out of his bag Blaine pulled a card out of his bag and handed it to Kurt. Kurt picked the card up and put a hand over him mouth. 'Oh my god Blaine it's beautiful!' Kurt said.

On the front of the card there was a picture of Blaine with his arm around a smiling Kurt. They looked like the perfect couple. Kurt now knew why Blaine had asked Wes to take this picture of them last week. The photo was stuck onto a blue background with hot pink letters spelling 'Happy Birthday!' along the top.

Kurt's eyes lit up when he opened the card and saw a collage of his favourite things: Lady Gaga; a cup of coffee; Alexandar McQueen; Pavoratti and a picture of Blaine's blazer as a joke.

Kurt got out of his chair to hug Blaine so overjoyed by the thought that had gone into this card. 'You haven't read the card yet' Blaine teased, releasing Kurt just as the teacher came into the room.

'Take your seats Anderson and Hummel' Mr Swindon said.

They sat down quickly, not wanting to get into trouble. Kurt placed the card on his lap and read it as soon as the teacher turned to the whiteboard. It read:

_Dear Kurt,_

_I'm so happy that you came to spy on us that day. Not only was I privileged to become your best friend but now your boyfriend too. I know that this message is cheesy but when you're in love you can't help sounding cheesy when you try to express how much some one means to you in words. So I guess I'll just say Happy 18__th__ Birthday Kurt! I hope you have a phenomenal day. Hope you like your present!_

_Forever yours,_

_Blaine (Warbler Anderson) _

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Kurt looked up at Blaine, looking at him in a way that said: '_you_ are the best present ever!' Blaine smiled at Kurt before pretending to look at his paper when Mr Swindon looked up at them.

Kurt sighed so content. Blaine was slowly erasing all the pain that Karofsky had caused Kurt. The rest of the lesson passed in a flash, both of them answering lots of questions.

Just when Kurt thought his birthday couldn't get any better Blaine whispered into his ear: 'after lessons I will give you your last present. I think you will like that one the most'

Kurt shivered, Blaine's seductive tone lighting a fire within him.

Half an hour later, Kurt was sitting in the lunch hall, chatting with Blaine happily while he ate. Suddenly all of the Warblers arranged themselves in front of their table. Blaine laughed at Kurt's puzzled expression and stood up to stand in front of the Warblers.

'The Warblers and I want to say something' Blaine said. He nodded at the Warblers and they started to sing. Blaine and the Warblers suddenly burst into a rendition of Stevie Wonder's version of Happy Birthday. The whole room stared at the Warblers impromptu performance, watching Kurt's face as he stared at his boyfriend in shock.

The whole cafeteria clapped when the Warblers finished. Kurt ran and grabbed Blaine, hugging him fiercely. Wolf whistles and claps were heard at this, but Kurt was too happy to be embarrassed.

Blaine's heart hammered as he thought about Kurt's last present and how Kurt would react. Kurt couldn't help but smile throughout the day. Thankfully the teachers in his last lessons didn't notice.

Blaine was waiting for him outside his French classroom, being a gentleman as always. 'Is it time for my other present?' Kurt asked, now that lessons were over for the day.

'Yes' Blaine breathed, excitement coursing through both of them as they ran to Kurt's dorm. They collapsed onto Kurt's bed, kissing frantically, their hands roaming over each others bodies.

Despite how much Blaine was enjoying this he had to tell Kurt something. 'Kurt I thought for your other present we could do that request that you mentioned a week ago.'

Kurt's eyes darkened with arousal as he remembered that Blaine still didn't know what his request was. 'My request is to do things a bit…differently' Kurt said, unsure if that's the right way to put it.

Blaine was completely confused at this. _We've both been the top and the bottom, done public sex and both making love and fucking. So what in the name of Wizard God can we do differently?_ Blaine thought.

'I want to try a new position' Kurt said, so confident compared to their first lesson.

Blaine gasped and moaned, imagining all the positions they could try. 'Did you have any in mind?' Blaine asked, knowing he had a few in mind himself. Kurt smiled wickedly, having a position exactly in mind.

'Yes, um I don't know what it's called but with me on all fours and you taking me from behind.' Kurt said, anticipation rising at the possibility of actually being able to do that position.

Blaine's eyes widened as he imagined them in that position and groaned at the image. 'That's called doggy style Kurt' Blaine said, laughing when Kurt laughed at the weird term. Kurt stopped laughing immediately when Blaine said: 'let's do it like that then birthday boy' Blaine said, kneeling on the bed and spreading Kurt's legs.

'I am making an extra request for you, because I know you will like it' Blaine said alluringly. Before Kurt could wonder what Blaine was talking about Blaine began to lick Kurt's hole. Kurt wondered why they had never tried this before as Blaine began to thrust his tongue into his hole, causing tremors of pleasure to run through his body.

His thighs began to shake as Blaine continued to lick and probe with his tongue. _Oh my god that tongue!_ Kurt thought as his face contorted with pleasure. 'Blaine, stop I'm close!' Kurt called, relieved yet sad when Blaine stopped.

'Let's make sure you are properly prepared' Blaine hissed as he inserted one finger, soon entering another as Kurt cried out.

'I'm going to make sure you enjoy this present' Blaine said, scissoring his fingers before adding a final one. Kurt let out a strangled moan as Blaine found his prostate shortly after. Blaine removed his fingers and grabbed the lube, rubbing enough on his cock.

'Get on all fours Kurt' Blaine said, tenderness lying beneath the demand. Kurt obeyed, sticking his butt high in the air to tease Blaine. Blaine growled at Kurt's teasing.

'Oh you might regret that' Blaine growled as he guided his cock into Kurt. 'Shit! We've had a lot of sex but you are still _sooooo_ tight!' Blaine groaned as he stopped to let Kurt get used to his size.

Kurt groaned, signalling Blaine to move. As soon as Blaine began to pound into Kurt, holding his hips for support, he knew he wouldn't last long. Kurt wasn't going to last long either as this knew position meant that Blaine could thrust deeper into him.

'Oh fuck Blaine!' Kurt cried, as Blaine continued to pound relentlessly into him, caressing the smooth flesh of his backside. Kurt's cries of pleasure drove Blaine wild, power coursing through him due to the domination this position gave him over Kurt.

He probably left bruises on Kurt's hips as he gripped even tighter as he found his prostate, the new position enabling him to hit it more forcibly.

'Ohhhhh!' Kurt shrieked, unable to form words as his prostate was assaulted.

'Kurt, oh baby let go. I'm cumin too!' Blaine cried, watching his dick slide in and out of Kurt's hole was too much for him to take.

Kurt barely had time to think about how perfect his birthday had been as he let go completely, giving himself to Blaine as he collapsed onto the bed, his arms and legs giving out.

Blaine toppled onto Kurt, their heavy breathing filling the room as they slowly came down from their orgasmic high.

Once Blaine could talk again he said: 'just when you thought we didn't have any more lessons to learn!'

Kurt laughed, as Blaine got out of him and lay next to him on the bed, completely sated.

'Yes, well I'm glad there are more lessons to learn Mr Anderson' Kurt replied. Blaine laughed as Kurt's reply reminded him of all the lessons they had learnt so far, how far they had come.

'Thank you for everything Blaine, best birthday ever' Kurt said, snuggling against Blaine under the covers.

'You are welcome Kurt and thanks for suggesting we try a new position.'

'Anytime' Kurt said as they let sleep claim them after their eventful day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: soz its nearly been a week since last update! hope it was worth the wait ;) hehe looks like i can't handle writing 2 stories at same time! oh well i'll survive. this was mi first time writing sex in a new position so let me know if its k! or just review to tell me your reaction to the chapter in general. reviews make me as happy as Darren's pink sunglasses do haha. btw if anyone has a request for a lesson they could learn for next chapter as not sure what to do for next chapter at the mo. could be another position if u want? thanks to u all for readin this story i love u all! :D **


	14. Lesson 14: Showing your Appreciation

The Friday that followed Kurt's astounding birthday, Kurt and Blaine were relaxing in the senior commons, sitting on the couch that now held so many memories for them. 'So glad we have the rest of the day off' Blaine said, absentmindedly stroking Kurt's thigh.

Blaine's comment and his caresses gave Kurt a cunning idea. 'Well I wanted to thank you for such an amazing birthday last week, so should we use our free time to do that?' Kurt asked, innocently. Blaine looked at Kurt in shock, his hand now still on his thigh.

'What exactly do you have in mind?' Blaine whispered, relieved to see that Wes and David were too engrossed in their own conversation to be paying him and Kurt any attention.

Kurt stood up and reached out for Blaine's hand. Blaine shivered with anticipation. If their sex life so far was anything to go by, then what ever Kurt had in mind was going to be good. Blaine took Kurt's hand, both of them sharing a secret smile as they left unnoticed from the room.

They walked slowly to Blaine's dorm room, eager to increase the mystery for a while. Both of them could barely believe that they still managed to have a healthy and interesting sex life despite the fact they moved way past the honeymoon phase.

As they smiled at each other at their high expectations for the evening, Blaine thought: _I am so glad I didn't leave when Kurt asked me too after the sexy faces incident._

After a while they reached Blaine's door, both deep in thought as Blaine opened the door and they stepped inside. When they had sat on the bed Blaine turned to Kurt and said: 'so what did you have in mind'

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's excitement. He leaned forward and whispered directly into his ear: 'I thought as a thank you, you could pick a position for us to try.'

Blaine gasped as the countless possibilities ran through his mind. He silently thanked God that the human body was so flexible. 'Well there is one that I've always wanted to try.' Blaine said, his voice shaky as his dick began to harden in his Dalton slacks.

'Oh really! well what is that?' Kurt said very intrigued.

Blaine smiled wickedly at their sudden swap in power now he was the one who knew something. 'It's a variation of the position Edge of Heaven'

Kurt looked slightly puzzled. 'I haven't heard of it, but it sounds heavenly.'

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, their noses almost touching and whispered huskily: 'well I haven't tried it of course but I bet it is'

Kurt breathed deeply at the deep texture of Blaine's voice. 'w-well, l-let's try it I suppose'

Blaine misinterpreted Kurt's stuttering for nerves so replied: 'Kurt, you know I wouldn't force you to do anything you don't want to right?'

Kurt kissed Blaine tenderly, never failing to be amazed at Blaine's gentleman behaviour. 'I know you wouldn't Blaine, I was actually stuttering because you turn me on.'

With this confession Kurt blushed, looking down in his lap unable to look at Blaine. Blaine's heart leapt at Kurt's embarrassment, finding it wonderful that Kurt still got embarrassed about all this stuff despite all the adventurous sex they had had. It reminded Blaine that sex was still very sacred to both of them, despite the new lessons they had learnt.

'I'm very glad I turn you on _that_ much Kurt' Blaine said. He tackled Kurt into the bed, straddling him. He thrusted into Kurt hard and added: 'and you turn me on _very_ much, so I guess we are even'

Kurt gasped as he felt how hard Blaine was. _He definitely finds me sexy now!_ Kurt thought before grasping his curls and kissing him deeply. Blaine moaned, the moan adding extra vibration to the kiss, as he relished the feeling of Kurt's tongue dominating his mouth.

Blaine was lying on top of Kurt, Kurt's hands caressing his back, while Blaine held his hips. Urgent for friction, Blaine began to grind into Kurt, causing Kurt to groan into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine broke the kiss to say: 'oh you'll be groaning a lot more when we are in the new position' Kurt thrust his hips into Blaine's, needing friction after Blaine's seductive statement.

When Kurt couldn't take their grinding and panting anymore he grabbed Blaine's ass roughly and said: 'well show me this position then. Have your way with me'

'I need to undress you first' Blaine murmured huskily. Blaine's hands became a blur as he frantically rid Kurt of his clothes. Kurt groaned at Blaine's urgency and began to undress Blaine equally fast, eager to see his Adonis of a boyfriend's perfect naked form. Soon their uniforms lay in a heap on the floor.

Both boys stared at each other, their gaze seeming to burn the other's skin due to the intensity of it. Blaine stepped forward and kissed Kurt to communicate how perfect his body was, how it matched his personality.

Kurt wrapped his hands around him holding onto him tightly as if to reassure himself that he was truly his.

Blaine broke the kiss saying: 'now I'll show you what I want' pulling them over to his comfy blue chair in the corner of the room. Kurt raised one eyebrow as Blaine sat down in the chair, still holding his hand.

'I want you to sit on my lap and ride me Kurt' Blaine said, his voice the lowest Kurt had ever heard it. The almost growl that had escaped him caused Blaine to gulp, spreading his legs and adding: 'there's some lube on the nightstand'

Eager to start, Kurt rushed to the night stand and found the concealed bottle of lube. Kurt remembering how crazy with lust Blaine had got when he had watched Kurt prepare himself, Kurt put lube on his hand and said: 'if you want me to do this for you, you have to watch me fuck myself with my fingers without interfering.'

Blaine whined, remembering how hard it had been to keep his hands off him the last time this happened. Kurt put lube on his fingers and gently circled his hole with one of his fingers. Blaine whined, knowing that Kurt was teasing him on purpose. Desperately needing to have something inside of him, Kurt entered one finger into his body, gasping.

Blaine gripped the arm rests of the chair as Kurt moaned loudly entering another finger and slowly fucking himself on them. 'Kuuuurt' Blaine groaned, his cock begging to be inside his exquisite lover. Kurt began to let out strangled moans as he scissored his fingers, loving the look of complete lust and desperateness on Blaine's face.

'I can't wait to ride your broomstick Blaine' Kurt said alluringly.

_Sexy and a Harry potter reference, he knows I can't resist that!_ Blaine said, leaping off his chair like it had been set on fire and replaced Kurt's fingers with his own, kissing Kurt feverously. Blaine walked backwards, bringing Kurt with him. He fell into his arm chair as his legs hit the edge of it, causing Kurt to fall onto his lap.

Their laughter at their rush died in their throats as they took in their lovers dishevelled appearance. Blaine moved closer to the edge of the seat, Kurt resting comfortably on his lap, directly facing him.

Blaine gripped the armrests as Kurt slowly impaled himself on Blaine's dick. Kurt's mouth was a perfect 'o' as he was filled inch by inch, his hands gripping Blaine's on the armrests. They stared at each other as Kurt's body got used to the intrusion, gasping. After what felt like a century, Kurt slowly slid off Blaine almost completely before equally slowly falling back down.

Blaine groaned in frustration at the slow pace, Kurt's tight, warm heat engulfing him. 'Shhhh' Kurt said, knowing that not rushing this would make it gratifying. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him languidly as he slowly began to move up and down on Blaine's throbbing cock.

Blaine never wanted to rush Kurt but he was a dumb human, teenage boy with a crazy amount of hormones and love for the boy who was riding him. So, unable to endure the delicious torture any longer Blaine splayed his hands onto Kurt's ass, grasping the soft flesh he moved Kurt's body fast, setting a faster pace.

Kurt shrieked at Blaine's sudden forceful and bold action and the intense pleasure that shook his body. Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass firmly as he thrust into Kurt deeper than ever before.

They looked directly into each other's eyes as Kurt rode Blaine, the close proximity the position created meant that they could see their partners lust blown pupils clearly. Blaine admired Kurt's blue eyes, which contained green and flecks of other colours, Kurt getting lost in Blaine's rich brown eyes as he rode his dick as if he was riding a horse.

They could hear each moan and gasp as they were consumed with ecstasy, amazed at how intense this position made sex, the closeness making them more aware of their lover's reaction to the pleasure they were giving each them.

Kurt soon screamed out, the new position making hitting his prostate easier. 'Oh Blaine Oh! N-not going to l-last long' Kurt struggled to say as his prostate was hit directly every time he lowered down onto his dick.

Barely able to form words from his swollen lips Blaine chanted Kurt's name, letting Kurt know that he was close too, in disbelief that yet another one of his fantasies were being fulfilled by his legendary boyfriend.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine, causing them to be locked into an intimate and loving embrace. Kurt whispered sweet nothings into Blaine's ear, confirming Blaine's feeling that despite this incredibly hot experience love was always the basis of their sex life.

In order to reassure Kurt of his same intentions he kissed him deeply and passionately while they embraced, Kurt going at a slower pace as his body grew tired and his body caught up to his heart's immense love for the boy he was riding.

'Kurt' Blaine whined, needing his release as much as he needed Kurt in his life, their overwhelming love and desire for each other pushing him closer to the precipice.

Seeing the immense combination of love and lust in Blaine's eyes pushed Kurt off the edge, falling into oblivion full of ecstasy. Feeling Kurt's muscles shudder all around him caused Blaine to come right after Kurt, gripping Kurt tightly in order to anchor himself to the earth as he lost himself in his orgasm.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck for support.

Once they had regained their breath a bit Kurt got off Blaine's lap, collapsing onto Blaine's bed quickly, his body exhausted from the strenuous position.

Blaine collapsed next to him, seriously wondering how he could pick a favourite lesson after all that they had done.

After their heart rate finally slowed down Kurt said: 'Well I guess the world _does _always looks a little bit brighter from on top of a lap.'

Blaine looked at his boyfriend incredulously and replied: 'wow you watch too much Starkid!'

Kurt laughed at Blaine's shock and said: 'Well they are ridiculously talented! Let's watch 'A very potter musical'

Blaine sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with his obsessed boyfriend. 'Fine as long as you don't lust after Darren Criss!'

Kurt smiled at Blaine's jealously. 'Aww don't worry I only do because he reminds me of you'

Blaine kissed Kurt softly when he saw truth sparkling in his blue orbs. They settled down and watched the musical, laughing and singing all of the songs just like they had done when they had just been best friends.

_Wild passionate sex on a Friday followed by a StarKid musical, Life doesn't get better than this_, Blaine thought. When he looked over at his laughing boyfriend, arm wrapped around him he knew that life would get _even_ better, with Kurt by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: soz for the long update i got ill :( the prompt for this chapter came from: eb012203 (hope u liked it!) only got 3 more chapters planned so plz give me any prompts, requests if u want the story to carry on :) am bit unsure of this chapter as first time writing this position so let me know if it was k! hav enjoyed writin this story so much, thanks for comin along for the ride!**


	15. Lesson 15: Massages and Vibrations

The Weekend after Blaine's request for trying a new position had been fulfilled, Blaine found himself sitting in his large garden, soaking up the sun's rays while wearing his trademark pink sunglasses. Today was a particularly hot day, the air was hot and heavy and a gentle breeze blew gently through the garden.

Blaine was unconventionally happy considering he was at home for the weekend. This was due to the fact that his parents had gone away for a weekend retreat leaving him on his own. His Father had only let him into his house as he wanted someone to look after the house for free. However, Blaine didn't mind too much as it meant he got the Andersons' vast garden all to himself. Suddenly Blaine had an amazing idea of how he could take advantage of the situation.

He pulled his I Phone 4 out of his pocket and dialled Kurt's number, anticipation igniting within him. Kurt answered almost straightaway, always in a rush to answer Blaine's calls. 'Hey Blaine! I was just thinking of you' Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's comment and said: 'Hey Kurt, I was thinking of you too as I was wondering if you wanted to come over and spend some time with me in my garden.'

Kurt frowned in confusion for a minute then remembered that Blaine had the house to himself for once. 'Of course I would, my little patch of grass is hardly what I'd call a garden!'

Blaine laughed at Kurt's hatred of his small garden and responded: 'well there's certainly enough room for the both of us in my parents ridiculously sized garden.'

Kurt gripped the latest edition of Vogue magazine he had been reading, exited at the prospect at seeing Blaine. 'I'm glad you want to share your garden with me. Should I come over now?' Kurt asked.

'I don't see why not. Can't wait to see you! By the way, bring your shorts in case we decide to go in the hot tub later' Blaine said.

Kurt shivered as he imagined what he and Blaine could do in the hot tub, hoping that this is what Blaine had in mind too. 'O-Ok I will l-leave now, see you soon' Kurt said, stuttering a bit as arousal filled his senses.

'Ok Bye Kurt' Blaine said, slightly confused as to why Kurt had stuttered. Blaine knew that Kurt would take a while to get to his house as he lived quite far away so he decided to go and make them some fresh lemonade.

Kurt hastily packed his favourite shorts into a bag along with a towel and an appropriate bottle of lube – just in case. He then grabbed his keys and announced: 'I'm going to Blaine's Dad', as he walked up to Burt in the living room.

Burt looked up from his newspaper and said: 'I want you home in time for dinner at the latest and no funny business'

Kurt rolled his eyes and said: 'I won't get back too late and Blaine and I are just going to relax in his mini park of a garden.' _And will make hot, sweet love in the hot tub I hope!_ Kurt thought.

Burt seemed to believe Kurt as he nodded, leaving Kurt to walk out of the door and start the nearly two hour journey to Blaine's house.

Meanwhile, Blaine had just finished making a large jug of cool, fresh lemonade. He put it in the fridge to keep it cool for Kurt. He then checked to see if the garden was tidy as he wanted his day with Kurt to be perfect. Satisfied that everything was ready Blaine lay down in the shade and began to day dream about Kurt's eyes that were as blue as the summer sky above him.

In Kurt's hot car Kurt willed the hour to go faster desperate to have Blaine in his arms once more, despite it having only been a day and a half since they had last seen each other. _Well I am in love with him so it makes sense_, Kurt thought. He sung along to his 'Wicked' Soundtrack to calm his impatience, the cool breeze whipping through his hair through the open window.

About an hour later he arrived, staring in awe at his boyfriend's mansion of a house. Kurt had been to Blaine's house a few times when they were just friends, when Blaine's had to look after the house, but now that it was his boyfriend's house it made him astounded at the size of it even more.

_He's caring, talented, sexy _and _rich! How did I ever land a boyfriend like that? _Kurt thought as he rung the front door bell. Blaine ran to answer the door just as exited to see Kurt as Kurt was to see him.

Kurt's exclamation of: 'Blaine!' when Blaine opened the door was muffled by Blaine embracing him tightly, both boys sighing as they melted into their lover's safe embrace.

'Good to see you again Kurt' Blaine said as he finally released his boyfriend, stepping back to let him enter his house.

'It's good to see you Blaine, even if it has only been a day and a half!' Kurt laughed as he stepped past Blaine into the wide corridor, the cold air conditioning hitting him instantly. Blaine smiled and shut the door, taking Kurt's hand and leading him through the corridor towards the kitchen.

'This would be a fabulous kitchen to cook in!' Kurt said as he walked into the ultra modern, large kitchen, containing a humongous fridge freezer and even some appliances that Kurt didn't recognize.

Blaine smiled, knowing how much Kurt loved to cook. 'Do you want some lemonade? I made it before you came.'

Kurt looked up in awe at Blaine 'you made us lemonade from scratch! What a perfect boyfriend' Kurt said, leaning forward and kissing Blaine tenderly. Blaine knew that a chaste, tender kiss should satisfy him but he longed for Kurt's kisses as much as a starving man hungers for food.

So Blaine deepened the kiss, pressing Kurt closer to him, every kiss they shared being as intense as their first. Kurt would never get tired of kissing Blaine. He wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning into Blaine's mouth. Despite knowing that this could easily develop into a lot more than a kiss and despite him wanting that to happen with every cell in his body, Kurt also knew that there was plenty of time for that later.

Kurt pulled away, causing Blaine to do his hard to resist puppy dog face at him. 'As much as I want to see where this kissing leads to Blaine, we have all afternoon to find out and plus, fresh lemonade sounds good right now.' Kurt said. Blaine sighed and got the lemonade out of the fridge knowing that Kurt was right.

He handed Kurt a glass and took his other hand, leading him towards the garden. Kurt nearly chocked on the lemonade he was drinking when he saw Blaine's garden for the first time. Kurt's eyes raked over the garden in amazement and saw a wide lawn, with exotic plants and neatly trimmed bushes on either side. A small water feature stood next to an enormous table and chairs, a large umbrella covering the whole dinning area in shade.

There were also four comfortable looking sun loungers, two in the shade of a large oak tree in the corner of the garden and two in the centre of the garden directly facing the sun. They were standing on a large patio, with a large square hot tub on their right and a state of the art barbeque on the left.

'Wow Blaine, you weren't kidding when you said that there was enough room for both of us in your garden!' Kurt said, looking incredulously at Blaine. Blaine smiled and led them over to the chairs that were in the sunshine and said:

'Well this is the garden you get when your father is a chief executive of a large company and your mother is a lawyer' Blaine said bitterness obvious in his voice.

'I know it's hard to be not accepted for your parents for who you are but it's there loss if they don't see how talented, loving and beautiful you are' Kurt said, when they had sat down, meaning every word.

Blaine smiled so glad that he had Kurt in his life. 'Thanks Kurt. I know that we've both had to deal with some pretty bad things but now we have each other and that's all that matters.'

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and said, 'I love you Blaine, so much'

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand back and replied: 'I know and I Love you too Kurt Hummel'

The afternoon passed quickly. They drank a lot of lemonade, read Kurt's copy of Vogue magazine that he had been reading earlier that day and talked about everything they could think of. After sitting in the sun for a while, Kurt could feel his skin heating up. He knew that if he didn't put sun cream on now his porcelain skin would burn.

'Blaine could you help me put sun cream on me please?' Kurt asked, reaching for a bottle of sun cream out of his bag. Blaine nodded, his hands shaking a little as Kurt handed him the bottle, due to the thought of touching Kurt's soft skin again.

Kurt brought his chair in front of Blaine's and sat down, unaware of Blaine's excitement. Kurt took his top off to give Blaine access to his shoulders. Blaine stared open mouthed at the smooth planes of his boyfriends back, not normally having the opportunity to stare at Kurt's body.

Blaine poured a bit of sun cream in his hands and began to apply some of it to Kurt's shoulders slowly; enjoying the feeling of Kurt's smooth skin underneath his fingertips. As Blaine firmly rubbed the sun cream in circles Kurt moaned softly, loving the feeling of Blaine's callous fingertips caressing his skin.

Blaine stopped in shock in hearing Kurt's sound of pleasure. Kurt misinterpreted Blaine stopping so said: 'I'm sorry Blaine; you must think I'm obsessed with sex or something.'

Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulders in reassurance and replied: 'No Kurt! No I stopped as I couldn't believe you were enjoying me applying sun cream on you as much as I was!' Now it was Kurt's turn to be completely shocked.

'Y-you enjoy t-touching me?' Kurt asked incredulously. Blaine chuckled darkly, only Kurt would still doubt how sexy he was despite how much passionate, wild sex they had, had.

Blaine began to rub the sun cream in seductively slowly into Kurt's back as he replied: 'yes Kurt I enjoy touching your perfect body _veeery_much' in a husky voice that sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

Kurt groaned as Blaine began to kiss his neck, as his hands continued to massage his back sensuously. Neither of them had realised how erotic giving and receiving a massage could be. _Well it looks like we still have lessons to learn!_ Kurt thought as he moaned continuously, as began to leave feather light caresses down his back, down to the waistband of his dark denim shorts. Blaine then suddenly stopped and got off his chair, walking around till he was standing in front of Kurt. 'Now do you believe that I enjoy touching you?' Blaine asked as Kurt saw the prominent bulge in Blaine's shorts.

Kurt nodded; speechless that simply touching him had turned Blaine on. Unable to restrain himself anymore Kurt threw himself at Blaine, entangling himself in his curls, securing his face to his as they kissed passionately. Blaine moaned at Kurt's urgency and grabbed his hips, pulling his body closer.

Kurt parted his lips and Blaine took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, both of them moaning as they tasted lemonade and each others' unique flavours. Kurt pulled away breathlessly and said: 'I think it's time for the hot tub' in a silky voice.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's hint, needing Kurt just as much as Kurt needed him. 'I agree but I don't have the right lube.' Blaine said sadness in his voice. Kurt walked over to his chair and got the bottle of lube he had brought out of the bag.

'When we were on the phone I thought I would bring this just in case' Kurt said as he took in Blaine's shocked expression.

Blaine's eyes went wide as realisation hit him. 'Oh so _that's_ why you stuttered on the phone!'

Kurt smiled shyly. 'Well judging on your idea, I'd say I've taught you well' Blaine said teasingly, his eyes growing darker every second.

'Yes you are a very good teacher and now I want you to teach me my next lesson in the hot tub' Kurt said, kissing Blaine's lips tenderly before taking his hand and leading him towards the hot tub.

Blaine smiled, so happy that he had thought of inviting Kurt over. A year ago he would have never imagined that he would be in a stable, loving, exiting relationship with someone as astounding as Kurt. It was then that he decided that it was time to explore the more loving side of their sex life more.

'As you wish my favourite student, for your next lesson I will make love to you in the hot tub' Blaine stated, enjoying being in his teacher role again.

Kurt's heart began to beat erratically at Blaine's words. Despite how much he enjoyed their energetic sex life, making love was perfect for lazy summer afternoons and also for connecting to that one person who makes everything brighter.

Blaine leaned over and turned the hot tub on to the cooler setting, the jets whirring to life causing the water to foam and bubble. Blaine was thankful for the high wall that ran around the whole of the garden as he pulled down Kurt's shorts and then removed his own.

The sun hung low in the clear blue sky as they both stepped into the top of the range hot tub, a cool breeze blowing through the garden. Both boys gasped as they sunk into the cool water, such a relief from the strong rays of sunshine they had experienced earlier. Blaine took the bottle of lube from Kurt, pushing Kurt to the side of the hot tub before gently circling one finger around Kurt's entrance. Blaine held Kurt tightly as he cautiously entered one finger in to him. Kurt gasped as Blaine began to move his finger in and out; the pain barely tangible as one jet was positioned just under Kurt, and so was shooting bubbles and vibrations right against his ass.

Kurt was too much in pleasure from the dual sensation to explain to Blaine why he was ready for two fingers so quickly. Kurt began to whimper as Blaine began to scissor his fingers, desperate for it to be Blaine's cock that was stretching him out so deliciously.

They had been together for so long that Blaine now knew exactly when Kurt was sufficiently prepared. So he threw the bottle of lube of out the hot tub and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance. 'I love you' Blaine said as he pushed slowly into Kurt.

A long, loud moan fell from Kurt's full lips as he felt Blaine sliding into him and replied 'aaaah! I love you too'

Soon Kurt nodded, signalling Blaine to move. Blaine let out cries of ecstasy as he was reunited with his lover. A week doesn't sound like much to not have sex but for two teenage boys, madly in love, it seemed like a lifetime.

They wrapped their arms around each other, securely embracing as Blaine began to move steadily in and out of Kurt. Kurt gasped as the vibrations affecting his whole body combined with Blaine's gentle yet firm thrusts. Blaine was also enjoying the extra pleasures the hot tub was adding to making love as he began to kiss Kurt tenderly, their tongues interlocking, mirroring their interconnected bodies.

Blaine had never felt as at one with Kurt as he did now. Blaine had never believed in soul mates until he had met Kurt. The sun had begun to set, leaving a vibrant pink hue in the sky. They clung to each other's wet bodies, kissing languidly, thoroughly relaxed and aroused at the same time.

As their climax drew closer they finally broke their intense, loving kiss; simply staring at each other as they gasped and groaned in the crisp summer breeze. Kurt seemed to get lost in Blaine's golden brown eyes as he made love to him. Blaine was staring at Kurt's face, his eyes wide with pleasure, his lips slightly parted and a light blush on his cheeks.

The whirring and the vibration of the jets were the only things that reminded them that they were in a hot tub, as they got completely absorbed in each other. Blaine leaned forward and whispered into Kurt's ear: 'Come for me Kurt, my love' and thrust particularly hard into Kurt, hitting his prostate directly.

Kurt said: 'uh, ah Blaine, Blaine!' as the coil within him snapped, Blaine gripping onto him to stop him from going underwater as his body went limp. Kurt's body tightening around his throbbing dick pushed him over the edge, screaming Kurt's name as he came spectacularly.

As they came down from their powerful high, they simply held each other completely content. 'Let's never stop learning lessons!' Kurt said as they got off the hot tub and dried each other with the towels. At Kurt's words Blaine realised something that he knew he had to tell Kurt, but not yet.

They put on their dry clothes and headed inside, to spend their last hour together watching TV and cuddling on Blaine's luxurious sofa.

Kurt groaned when he saw that his day with Blaine had come to an end. 'I guess I better drive back, thank you for an amazing day!' Kurt said as he hugged Blaine tightly and kissed him one last time.

'Thanks for coming Kurt. You are so welcome' Blaine said brushing a strand of hair out of Kurt's eyes.

'I'll text you later!' Kurt called as he walked out the door leaving Blaine standing in the doorway.

'Oh there will be more lessons to learn Kurt. _So_ many more if you're willing to learn them' Blaine said as Kurt got into his car and drove off into the summer evening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was prompted by the lovely: xActDanceWritex :) well the prompt was to be in a pool and I simply thought let's add some jets! Haha (hope u don't mind I changed it a bit xActDanceWritex ! Hope u liked it! )**

**Soz I took long to post again, I'm still ill sadly :( let me know wat u think of this chapter, I'm unsure of it. 3 more chapters left guys! x **


	16. Author Annoucement READ xx

A/N: **Hey Everyone, I am so sorry it has been soooo long since my last update. First I went on holiday, then when I came back I had to deal with some personal issues **** the next chapter is the last chapter (then epilogue after) so I want to make sure it's really good instead of rushing it so you guys aren't waiting.**

**So thank you for being patient, I hope the ending is worth the wait. **

**I will try to write it and upload it as soon as possible, as my personal life is still crazy. **

**Ur sorry writer, **

**Chloe **


	17. L16:Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

A month later, they were now on the last school break of the year before the summer. Blaine had been sent to his grandparents in Boston, while Kurt had remained at home. The prospect of two weeks apart from each other had been daunting, but when they had said goodbye on the last day of the semester, neither of them had known exactly how hard it was going to be.

_(flashback: )_

'_I'm going to miss you sooo much' Blaine said, pulling Kurt into a hug, his arms securely wrapped around him, holding Kurt as close to him as possible._

_Kurt hugged Blaine back and replied quietly: 'I'm going to miss you too Blaine' trying but failing to convince himself that he could survive not seeing Blaine for two weeks._

_Blaine reluctantly pulled away, staring at Kurt trying to commit every inch of him to memory. 'I will text you everyday I promise' Blaine said._

_Kurt smiled; glad that Blaine was going to miss him just as much as he would. 'I will too' Kurt said._

_Blaine smiled, cupping Kurt's cheek before kissing him slowly and passionately, knowing he wouldn't be able to feel Kurt's soft lips moving against his for two whole weeks._

_Kurt moaned as their tongues mingled together, glad he could taste Blaine once more before they had to separate._

_They pulled away slowly, reluctant to let go. Blaine kissed his cheek before picking up his suitcase and getting into his car. Kurt stood there frozen, watching Blaine drive away; feeling like a part of him was leaving him alone in the empty car park. _

Kurt shook his head, trying to return to the present. So far he had been without Blaine for 3 days and already he was struggling. _There's only one thing to do_, Kurt thought, grabbing his phone and dialling one of the three numbers he knew off by heart.

'Mercedes, can you come over please. I need a girl's night in.'

Mercedes was over as quickly as she could, recognizing the desperateness in Kurt's voice. Soon enough they were eating Cookie Dough ice cream, reading vogue and deciding whether to watch 'Rent' or 'The Little Mermaid'

'Thanks for coming Mercedes, I really needed a distraction' Kurt said as he put 'The Little Mermaid' in the DVD player.

'Anytime White Boy,' Mercedes said. She looked at the distant expression on her best friends' face and added: 'it's Blaine isn't it'

Kurt sighed, knowing it was pointless to deny it. 'Yes I just miss him so much Mercedes. I know it's only been three days but I'm used to seeing him everyday at school. He's my best friend too.' Kurt said.

He stared off into the distance and added: 'I miss his laugh, his silly curls, his smile, his blazer, his hot body…' He turned back to Mercedes, blushing when he realised he had been saying that all out loud.

Mercedes was looking at him wide eyed in slight shock. 'Wow you really love him don't you'

Kurt simply nodded, wondering if it was normal to love someone this much. _I wonder if he is thinking about me now_, Kurt thought as the film started.

At that moment, Blaine was sitting in his room at his grandparents' house, trying to read. _I can't concentrate, I miss Kurt too much_, Blaine thought, giving up and throwing the book down.

He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and smiled when he saw the picture of an ecstatic Kurt on his background. He quickly texted Kurt:

_Hey, can I call you or are you busy? Miss you loads my kurtie wurtie :D xxx_

Kurt's phone vibrated just as he was singing 'Part of Your World'. Kurt stop singing instantly when he saw that Blaine had texted him.

He texted back: _Mercedes is here right now but as soon as she goes I will call you k? and Kurtie wurtie? Wat is that all about? Speak soon Blainey Wainy. : ) xxxxx_

Kurt's heart was hammering in his chest as he waited for Blaine's reply, remembering Blaine's first text to him was:_ courage-Blaine._

Blaine's reply came only 30 seconds later, causing Kurt to gaze lovingly at his phone, causing Mercedes to inquire what Blaine had texted him. Blaine's reply simply read:

_I look forward to it xxxx _

Blaine gripped his phone tightly; knowing that 'looking forward to it' was an understatement. He was practically willing the minutes to go faster, needing to hear Kurt's voice desperately.

As for Kurt, he suddenly wished he hadn't asked her to come over, despite how much he had enjoyed her company. Mercedes noticed his rigid posture so said: 'if you want to call Blaine now I can go. I understand you miss him, _a lot._'

Kurt was torn. He really wanted to have Blaine's smooth voice caressing his ear over the phone, but he didn't want to make his best friend feel unwanted either. Mercedes put her hand on his shoulder and added: 'look I know you don't want to offend me and I'm not. You can see me whenever you want these next two weeks, but you can't see Blaine.'

Kurt smiled at Mercedes gratefully and said: 'thanks for understanding Mercedes, maybe we can hang out tomorrow?'

Mercedes laughed and said: 'sounds good, but seeing as I'm leaving now so you can talk to your hot boyfriend, I'm picking what film we are watching tomorrow'

Kurt laughed at his sassy best friend and replied: 'deal!' He gave a massive hug of gratitude before walking her to the door, thanking her once again before flopping onto his bed with a huge sigh.

_Despite everything me and Blaine have done together so far, I still can't believe I actually have a boyfriend to choose over a friend_, Kurt thought, grabbing his phone and calling Blaine's number anticipation rising.

'Hi Baby' Blaine said slightly breathlessly.

Kurt shivered. _Wow his voice is even sexier then I remember!_ Kurt thought, his heart pounding in his chest. 'Hi Blaine!' Kurt said his voice higher than usual due to his sudden surge of arousal and excitement.

'Wow Mercedes left early!' Blaine said, instead of saying: 'wow I've missed the sound of your voice!' which is how he really felt.

Kurt laughed and replied: 'wow you really are oblivious Blaine! Mercedes left so we could talk'

Blaine felt slightly stupid and said: 'of course, well that was nice of her, I kind of feel bad though'

'I felt bad too but she was fine with it' Kurt said, smiling widely due to finally having Blaine on the phone.

There was a moment of silence as they wondered what to say other than 'I miss you!'

'So it looks like we can't even go 4 days without speaking to each other' Blaine said, too happy to be talking to Kurt to realise the implication of how true that statement was.

'I don't even care, I love you' Kurt said laughing, just happy to have Blaine in his life.

'So why was your voice high when you answered the phone Kurt? Was it excitement or arousal?' Blaine said, half serious but genuinely curious.

Kurt blushed, glad Blaine couldn't see it. _It's Blaine, I can tell him anything remember?_ , Kurt reminded himself.

'A b-bit of both I t-think' Kurt said. Blaine's eyes grew darker at the sound of Kurt stuttering.

'You're blushing aren't you? Hmmm I love the way your blush colours your milky skin, all the way down your neck.' Blaine said his voice husky with need.

Kurt gasped, in disbelief at how sexy Blaine sounded at this moment.

Blaine suddenly craved to hear more of Kurt's sounds of pleasure. 'Kurt, do you want to try something new?' Blaine asked, tentatively, his voice slightly gravely.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock 'seriously Blaine there can't be a lesson we haven't learnt yet!'

Blaine laughed and replied suggestively: 'I was just thinking that we could make the most of our time on the phone together.'

'w-what do you mean?' Kurt asked, desperate to try out whatever Blaine was suggesting.

'I meant phone sex Kurt, but only if you want too' Blaine said, unsure how Kurt would react.

'You know I'm willing to try anything you suggest Blaine but I-I wouldn't really know what to do' Kurt said, adrenaline coursing through him at Blaine's idea.

'Well you could follow my lead, you might even _enjoy_ it' Blaine said, causing Kurt to whimper.

'o-ok' Kurt whispered, thankful that he was home alone tonight.

Blaine sighed with relief that Kurt had agreed. 'I miss you so much Kurt.' Blaine said, his voice dangerously velvet.

'When these two weeks are over I am going to _ravish_ you continuously until you forget what year it is.' Blaine said, his dick beginning to harden as he imagined making love to Kurt all night long.

Kurt moaned 'oh Blaine, I miss you too' wishing more than ever that he could be in the same room as Blaine.

'You miss me fucking you most of all don't you Kurt' Blaine stated, loving the sound of Kurt panting over the phone.

'I need you too sooooo badly, Blaine' Kurt said, his body sinking into his bed, as he lay down, wishing more than anything that Blaine was the one pushing his body onto the mattress.

'Oh Kurt' Blaine groaned, the desperateness in Kurt's voice causing him to grow harder and harder.

'I miss you so much. I miss: the taste of your skin; the delicious sounds you makes; watching you writhe beneath me and your face contorting with pleasure as you let go completely' Blaine said, every statement causing Kurt's moans to get louder and Blaine to get harder.

'I also miss you pulling my hair, the way you talk dirty to me and control me' Blaine continued, slowly beginning to stroke himself as the images of his confession filled his mind vividly.

Kurt mewled, his hand gripping his phone tightly as he tentatively began to touch himself, wanting more than anything to be doing those things to Blaine that gave him so much pleasure. Kurt loved the fact that no matter how many things he experienced with Blaine, there was always another one waiting to be found. He couldn't believe that Blaine could make him feel this much pleasure just by using his voice. He could almost feel Blaine's hot breath on his shoulder, his slightly calloused hands sweeping over his body, his honey coloured eyes alight with passion and love as he hovered above him.

'I-I miss you grinding against me, the way you loose your dapper charms when you fuck me and the way you grip my hips so tight that you leave bruises.' Kurt said, loving the intake of breathe Blaine made in response.

The only noises were Kurt and Blaine panting and groaning each other's names as they stroked themselves faster, their bodies needing release nearly as much as there hearts needed each other.

'I-I'm close Blaine' Kurt breathed. He knew Blaine was close too due to the sound of Blaine's ragged breathing over the phone.

'I can't wait to ram into you sweet spot baby to make you come when I'm with you again.' Blaine said his body tensing as he pictured the way Kurt's face was always flushed as he approached orgasm.

Kurt cried out at Blaine's words, wanting to feel that indescribably pleasure when Blaine repeatedly hit his prostate.

'Come for me baby, let me hear you come' Blaine said, his voice as low as it could go.

Kurt came with an earth shattering cry, as one of his most intense orgasms ran through him. The beautiful sound of Kurt coming combined with the image of Kurt coming seared into his brain, threw Blaine off the edge, calling Kurt's name as he slumped onto his bed.

'Whoa' Kurt said shocked at how amazing their first try at phone sex had been.

'I agree, whoa' Blaine said, so surprised at how intense it had been.

_I suppose it was so intense because I miss him so much!_ Blaine thought as they both tried to catch their breath. Blaine suddenly sat up as he had a revelation._ I miss him so much as he is a part of me, I know it is cliche but it's true he does complete me!_ Blaine thought, millions of thoughts whirling around in his head.

_Our bond is special, unique for first boyfriends!_ Blaine thought.

He decided that the best idea was to say goodbye to Kurt as he now had a lot of thinking to do. 'That was amazing Kurt, I'll call you tomorrow ok?' Blaine said.

Kurt smiled, the tension from missing Blaine so much having now been appeased for the moment. 'Ok goodnight Blaine, I love you' Kurt said sleepily.

'Love you too Kurt' Blaine said, thinking_: you have no idea how much_, as he hung up.

Blaine spent the next hour remembering his time with Kurt: their first meeting; hiding his feelings as they friendship grew; his offer to show Kurt about sex; their first time and confessing his feelings for Kurt at last. Kurt had put so much trust into Blaine by letting him teach him about sex, especially as Kurt had been so wary of sex before.

But more importantly, Kurt had ended up teaching Blaine as much as he taught Kurt. They had shared so many phenomenal experiences together and he still had so much he wanted to teach and learn with Kurt. Soon, Blaine's mind was made up. He now knew exactly what he had to tell Kurt when they were reunited. He picked up his phone and dialled a familiar number.

'Mercedes, I am going to need your help' Blaine said, excitement and nerves coursing through him.

The two lovers managed to survive the rest of the separation with lots of romantic texts, late night phone calls and distractions from friends and TV. Finally the two weeks were over and they were reunited once more, clinging to each other as if they hadn't seen each other in a year.

'I missed you' Kurt said, before crashing his lips to his, both moaning at the relief on being able to kiss each other once more. The kiss deepened, their tongues exploring each other's mouths as if they were home.

Only when they required oxygen did they pull away, hands still entwined. 'I missed you too Kurt' Blaine says breathlessly.

'Follow me, I want to tell you something' Blaine says, starting to walk them both towards the entrance of Dalton, pulling an intrigued Kurt with him.

It was a Saturday afternoon; the halls of Dalton academy were silent. Most of the students hadn't returned from their holidays, which Blaine knew would work to his advantage. When they stopped Kurt saw that Blaine had taken them to the famous staircase where he had met Blaine and later kissed him when they had become boyfriends.

'So what did you want to tell me?' Kurt asked, curiosity rising at Blaine's choice of location.

Blaine took a deep breath, holding Kurt's hands before beginning: 'Kurt, I know that you are my first boyfriend but you are the only person I want! We've learnt so much this year together, but our lives are just beginning. There are so many more lessons that life has got to teach me, and you Kurt Hummel are the only person I want and trust to learn them with.'

Kurt was staring at Blaine with wide eyes, not really sure where this speech was going.

'So I want you to have this promise ring,' Blaine said as he retrieved a small box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a small silver band, 'because I want to marry you one day and learn how to raise a family, and move into a new apartment and discover how to keep the passion alive.' Kurt stared at Blaine speechless, blushing at Blaine's last comment about passion.

'Only of course you'll have me.' Blaine added.

Kurt simply stared at him in shock before hugging him and saying: 'of course I want to do all that with you, I'm the romantic one remember!'

Blaine sighed with relief as they embraced into a passionate kiss, all the love and lust they had for each other poured into it. Kurt couldn't believe the amazing boy he was kissing wanted to be with him always.

Kurt broke the kiss to whisper seductively: 'As a reward for that impeccable speech you can pick a lesson for us to learn tonight'

Blaine shuddered and hugged him tightly. Yes, Blaine knew his life would never be boring, as long as Kurt Hummel was there to keep him sane and help him to learn life lessons; and to be honest, he couldn't wait to learn.

After Blaine put the ring on Kurt's slim finger they looked at each other in wonder, realising that their lessons had really just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End... Hope u liked ending :D will do atleast one outtake. 100th reviewer will get a Klaine one-shot of their choice :) I'm either going to have a epilogue to this or a sequal or neither! So tell me what u think. :D I need ur reviews more than ever to know if the ending was k! and would esp like to hear from those of you who have alerted/favorited and not told me wat u think :)THANK YOU all for reading/reviewing/liking mi first mulit-chapter fic it means sooo much to me that u guys enjoyed it. :D just... thank you. this chapter is dedicated to the regulars of this story (who reviewed nearly every chapter) you know who you are :) **

**p.s sorry for such long time between updates, life gets in the way sometimes.  
><strong>


	18. Outake 1: Giving and Receiving

Kurt and Blaine were studying in Blaine's dorm room when Blaine suddenly sat straight up in his chair and blurted out '69'.

'What? I'm doing Geography not maths and your not doing maths either' Kurt said quizzically.

'Oh it's er nothing, just a mistake' Blaine said, a lying look all over his face.

'Blaine, I know when you're lying what is it?' Kurt said coming over to Blaine.

'It was a maths problem from class today' Blaine said, avoiding Kurt's questioning eyes.

'You did have maths today but you would have told me straight away if it was that. Blaine we can tell each other anything you know that.' Kurt said, stroking Blaine's curls.

'But you're going to think I'm obsessed.' Blaine mumbled. 'With sex' he added in a whisper.

Kurt burst into fit of laughter. 'I'm the one whose gone from baby penguin to kinky requests in the space of 2 months!'

Blaine breathed out in relief and smiled. 'I guess we're both in love and obsessed then.' Blaine said before continuing 'it's a position, which is basically both of us getting a blowjob.'

'That sounds complicated but very interesting.' Kurt purred, kissing Blaine deeply.

After a quick explanation, they decided to just see how it goes. Kurt laid on the centre of the bed, his arms either side of him and a pillow under his head. Blaine then slowly got into position, his knees either side of Kurt's face, his dick erect and directly in front of Kurt's open mouth. He then carefully placed his hands either side of Kurt's hips, his body bracing itself as he leant down to lick the precome from Kurt's dick.

Kurt bucked a bit, causing Blaine to engulf Kurt's dick, his arm muscles already taut from the strain. 'Oh Blaine, this position will be sooo satisfying for both of us. Perfect pleasure.' Kurt purred before he lifted his head slightly to tongue at the slit teasingly.

Blaine moaned around Kurt's dick at Kurt's playful tease and slightly lowered his knees so Kurt's mouth was full of the head of Blaine's cock. As Blaine took in inch by inch of Kurt's cock, Kurt sucked Blaine lightly before leaning on his elbows to swallow most of Blaine at once, causing Blaine to nearly buckle under the pleasure, his arms shaking as he moaned obseanly around Kurt's dick, which caused Kurt to moan simultaneously around Blaine.

This seemingly unending loop of pleasure was mind blowing. The strain of their muscles, their limbs shaking intensifying the pleasure. The complete and literal give and take filled their hearts with love and trust and their minds with fulfilment and kinky satisfaction.

It was Kurt's body's turn to nearly give out as he looked over to see his dick disappearing in and out of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine shuddered violently at the sensation of the dual overwhelming pleasure of both having your amazing boyfriend's dick in your mouth, giving him pleasure while the same boyfriend gives you the same mind numbing pleasure.

This intense feeling meant they wern't going to last long. Kurt released Blaine's penis long enough to gasp out 'B-Blaine, won't last. Come with-m-me'  
>Blaine simply moaned as an affirmation, his body cringing as he speed up his head, his tongue circling tantalizingly around the head of Kurt's dick.<p>

Kurt let out a strangled scream before rising to take Blaine even more into his mouth, his arms nearly rising off the bed. Only a few sucks and licks later both boys were coming, both trying to swallow the salty essence while their brains were shut down by waves of simultaneous, shared pleasure.

As they came down for their high, their bodies came down to, crashing down onto the bed and each other.

As their breathing finally evened out Blaine hoarsely said 'definitely one of my top ten'

Kurt smiled weakly and said 'oh just wait to see what requests I have' Kurt grinned. Blaine simply gulped.

**A/N:** **First off... HI i'm back :D I know this has been a year but I've been writing my other stories and found this hard to write. (as don't have much 'real' experience :P)** **Anyway... Here I am to celebrate the one year anniversry of my first multi chapter fic and fulfilling this request from AshleyFreakingChris (hope you like it and was worth the ridiculous wait!) but yh I have one more outtake planned (dress up hehehe) so if you have requests for this story this is the time to ask :D** **Also, Blaine's top ten comment got me thinking,...** **what is your fav chapter of this? xxxx still can't believe you guys read this and are still subscribing to it! p.s I met Dylan Saunders ahhhhhhhh love you all, told you i never would give up on this story :P**


	19. Outake 2: Lessons on parenting

It had taken 5 long years for Kurt and Blaine to have a baby. It had been a draining, stressful time as application after application was rejected by every adoption agency in New York. Just when they were about to lose hope completely, Kurt's cousin Lily offered to be their surrogate. They decided to use Blaine's DNA, as Lily looked a lot like Kurt, especially his eyes which Blaine demanded their baby have. Kurt secretly was glad they decided to use Blaine's DNA as he wanted their baby to have Blaine's gorgeous hair. 9 months of doting and slightly smothering Lily and they were in the hospital meeting their son for the first time. When Blaine first held their baby he had the same expression as he had during Blackbird-like he was only truly seeing now, that he had found his missing piece. Kurt gazed in wonder and giggled when he saw his son had inherited Blaine's adorable triangular eyebrows and Kurt's nose.

When they were allowed to bring their baby home they both gave him a grand tour of the house. 'Your Daddy Kurt has decorated the house amazingly as you will soon grow up to appreciate' Kurt said fondly. Blaine laughed and added 'and your Daddy Blaine picked this flat screen tv which you will appreciate later when we watch football together or whatever you'll like' They tucked their son into his cot in his large nursery room. One wall was pink and one Blue, his parents refusing to enforce stereotypes knowing full well they were having a boy. Farm animals circled above the baby's head on the mobile while stars twinkled on the ceiling through the projector Blaine had chosen. A large rainbow was on one wall, Blaine having rekindled his passion for painting. The rest of the room was filled with the changing table, the wardrobe (which was bound to be filled with adorable outfits picked mainly by Kurt) and the toy chest. Blaine took a stuffed penguin out of the wardrobe and tucked it in next to his son. 'It is adorable and is our inside joke' Blaine explained as he saw Kurt's confused expression.

After kissing their son they walked out of the room and into the living room, hands linked. 'We're parents' Kurt whispered incredulously. 'We have a son who looks exactly like both of us!' Blaine whispered back. 'You are going to make such a good Father.' Kurt said his voice cracked with emotion. 'So are you' Blaine replied before they came together in a passionate, tender kiss, holding onto each other for dear life, as if it would reassure them that this was real. -

3 months later and Blaine came home from shopping with a massive grin on his face. 'Hi Marty look what Daddy Blaine got for you!' Blaine said showing Marty and Kurt a baby grow that had the Dalton uniform on it. Kurt burst out laughing and then stared at it in shock. 'Blaine how did u get that?' Kurt asked. 'At that little photo shop we always go to, I showed them a picture of the uniform and they done it, isn't great!?' Blaine said placing the babygrow down on the counter before taking Marty from Kurt and doing a happy little dance with him. 'Now you will be an honourerly Warbler Marty! Can't wait to show your Uncle Wes.' Blaine said cradling his son close. 'Yes he will look so Dapper!' Kurt laughed. 'Next thing you know he'll be wearing bow ties!' Kurt said. -

It was exactly 5 years later that Marty wore a Bow tie. His parents were in the living room when he burst in. 'Daddy Kurt, Daddy Blaine, I want to wear a bow tie, can I can I?' Marty asked excitedly, jumping up and down. Kurt and Blaine burst into laughter. 'Of course you can sweetie, are you copying your Daddy Blaine?' Kurt said ruffling Marty's curls. 'Well Daddy Blaine looks so handsome when he wears them and I want all the girls and boys in my class to think I look handsome' Marty explained. Kurt and Blaine shared a knowing look, silently deciding to deal with this particular subject in greater depth at a later date. 'I bought you a bowtie the day after you were born.' Blaine said, taking Marty's hand and leading him into his bedroom. In his wardrobe Blaine pulled out a bright blue bowtie with teddy bears on it. He helped put it on Marty and they went to show Kurt. 'Oh my you do look handsome!' Kurt exclaimed, before Marty tackled him in a massive hug. 'Group hug!' Blaine cheered before throwing himself at his family, the three of them giggling. As Kurt and Blaine hugged each other and their son they knew their family would stick together no matter what happens. 'I wouldn't change my life for anything. I am married to the love of my life and have an amazing son.' Kurt thought as he clutched his family closer, as Blaine looked forward to the years to come.

** A/N**: hey! This is the one shot/ part 1 of that I wrote for Chasing Aspirations as a present for being my 100th reviewer of this fic. I originally posted it as separate one shot but realised it fits into this verse (i actually thought of this story as i was writing it) So hope you like it, it's a sort of preview for more outakes/ maybe a sequel if i ever get the time, would be like so tell me if you would like more of baby Marty:D hope u enjoyed fluffy klaine. And omg Darren at imogene premiere and the spoilers!


End file.
